


Parťáci?

by ArtieWiles



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Bad Iron Dad, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Dirty Jokes, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny, Light-Hearted, M/M, My First Spideypool Fic, Peter Parker has a Nice Ass, Spideypool - Freeform, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Tight Pants, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson is a Good Friend, tiny bit of drama
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieWiles/pseuds/ArtieWiles
Summary: Peter Parker (aka Spider-Man) toho má opravdu hodně. Škola, Deadpool, hlídky, Deadpool, Wade, Deadpool... zmínil už Deadpoola? Když souhlasil s tím, aby se k němu ukecaný žoldák přidal, stanovil jasná pravidla.Žádné zabíjení.Měl jich stanovit víc. Z Deadpoolových řečí ho už asi brzo klepne. A moment! Tím by se porušil bod číslo jedna! Nezbývá mu tedy nic jiného, než se postavit svému kolegovi čelem, přestat ignorovat nemístné narážky a stanovit určité hranice. Jejich parťáctví je ohroženo a bude ohroženo ještě několikrát, protože Deadpool má oči a prořízlou pusu. A Spider-Man má podle něj úžasnej zadek, pro který by stálo i umřít.Někdy mezi vtípky, bojem se zločinem a chvílemi klidu na střeše nad nočním New Yorkem se z kolegů stali parťáci a z parťáků...Dum dum duuuuuum.... Už jsem řekla, že Deadpool neví, že je Spider-Man středoškolák?Napsáno v rámci Tajného Santy slashařek pro Tofiam. Pokusnými králíky byly AbigailSnape a Catherine :)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 9





	1. Téměř splnitelná prosba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tofiam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofiam/gifts).



> **Několik varování, která každá řádná fanfikce musí mít**  
>  Asi moc dobře víte, že když se chystáte číst slashovou fanfikci, pravděpodobně narazíte na vztah dvou mužů. Jop. Je to tak. Já vím, šokující.  
> Tento příběh je zasazen do Marvelovského univerza a začíná nějakou dobu po prvním Spider-Manovi. Civilní válka proběhla se stejným výsledkem ale Thanos se slušně opozdil. Minimálně tak o deset let. Možná patnáct? Víte co? Budeme se tvářit, že zabloudil, špatně odbočil a skončil v černé díře. Touhle dobou Bruce Banner pluje na lodi vesmírem s Asgarďany a nikdo neumírá.  
> Fanfikce o vztahu Spider-Mana a Deadpoola. Ne nadarmo se Deadpoolovi říká Žoldák s vyřídilkou (Merc with the Mouth), proto počítejte se sprostými slovy a narážkami. Peter není malý kluk a vaše šlechetná srdce se nemusí bát o jeho nevinnou duši. Tu si ohlídá sám a kdyby to nestačilo, má ještě May, Wadea a pana Starka.  
> Nikdy jsem v sobě neměla pavoučí mutagen, všechny scény jsem ale konzultovala s pro mě velmi blízkým záchodovým pavoukem. Tato práce nemá za cíl urazit nikoho z rodu pavoukovců a pokud se to stane, upřímně se omlouvám a budu ráda za plodnou diskusi či vaše vyjádření v komentářích.

„Vy záporáci netušíte jaký máte štěstí. Žádné odživování a ještě si při tom můžete užít pohled na Spideyho zezadu! Moment... to si užívám já! Díky chlapi! Víte co, jsme vyrovnáni. Za tohle mi to neodživování stojí.”

Peter pod maskou stiskl rty a rychle dokončil spoutávání zlodějů, kteří se ještě před chvíli pokoušeli vykrást obchod s alkoholem.

Wade zvedl flašku zlaté tequily. „Co říkáš na malou oslavu? Co máš radši? Vodku, tequilu nebo něco jinýho? Můžu ti udělat takový ten koktejl s růžovým deštníčkem, jestli chceš.” Rozhlédl se po obchodě. „Někde je tu snad mít budou.”

Blížily se policejní sirény. Otočil se k odchodu a zavrtěl hlavou. „Nepiju.” 

„Ale no tááááák. S tebou není žádná zábava,” stěžoval si Deadpool a i s tequilou šel za Peterem. „Tolik pravidel. Vůbec si neužiješ život!”

„Užívám si ho dost,” odtušil Peter a rozhlédl se. Policie tu bude každou chvíli. „Chceš odvoz nebo máš svůj?”

Wade poskočil. „Můžu na záda?”

Obrátil oči v sloup a natočil se k němu. „Naskoč, ale pospěš si.”

Výskl a vrhl se mu na záda. Na to, že vážil dvakrát víc než Peter, byl pořád překvapivě přenosný. Wade ho chytil kolem krku a nohama ho objal kolem pasu. Lahev pořád v jedné ruce držel a Peter byl rád, že mu s ní nevyrazil zuby.

Lépe si ho nadhodil a vystřelil pavučinu na protější věžák. Během chvíle střídavě letěli a padali vzduchem. Přistál na střechu jednoho domu ale Wade pořád neslézal. Byl jako dvoumetrový stokilový batoh, který se ho pořád držel jako klíště.

Zahýbal rameny nahoru a dolů, aby mu dal vědět, že už se může pustit. 

Wade ho stiskl kolem pasu nohama pevněji. „Víš, že bych si naskočil kdykoliv, že jo? Stačí říct nebo naznačit. Nebo si můžeš naskočit ty. Mám rád obojí.”

Peter ze sebe odtrhl silné ruce a Wade, protože se ho nohama pořád držel, přepadl dozadu. Trhl sebou, když uslyšel, jak hlava žoldáka narazila na beton. Tříštění skleněné lahve následovala hned potom. 

„Neeee!” zaúpěl Wade, konečně Petera pustil i nohama a klekl si vedle zbytků lahve. „Proooč? Bože, proooč? Proč zrovna ona?!” Otočil se na Petera a ukázal na něj třesoucím se prstem. „To je tvoje vina, nikdy jsi ji neměl rád!”

Spidey se místo odpovědi otočil a pozoroval město. Ještě měl hodinu a půl do večerky. A pak musí dokončit úkoly na zeměpis a geometrii a naučit se slovíčka na španělštinu. A aspoň začít s tématy vědomostního desetiboje, jinak ho MJ vykostí. Řekla mu to. Druhák sice těžký není, ale hlídky mu zabírají hodně času. 

Na Wadea a jeho vtípky a poznámky opravdu neměl dneska náladu. Ignoroval je už měsíce ale Wadea pořád bavily. Stejně jako Flash nepřestal s těmi svými. Už byl zvyklý si jich nevšímat a vypouštět je jedním uchem tam a druhým ven, ale MJ s Nedem po něm pořád chtěli, aby se ozval a něco s Flashovou situací udělal. Unaveně vydechl proud vzduchu a zaklonil hlavu.

Wade si stoupl vedlě něj a jednu ruku mu položil na rameno. „Je všechno v pohodě, Spidey?”

Peter otevřel oči a trochu naklonil hlavu, aby nahoru na Wadea viděl. „Jo, v pohodě.”

„Nevypadáš v pohodě. Jsi celý... červený. A modrý.”

Zasmál se. „Vážně? Tak to je špatný. Zavolejte doktora!”

„Můžeme zkusit Doktora Hulka, ten je na barvy expert. A budu mu dělat sestřičku. Mám na to dobrý kostým!”

Peter vyprskl smíchy a zakroutil hlavou. 

„No co? Kdo má podle tebe lepší kvalifikaci?”

„Mluvíme o doktoru Bannerovi, který nemá doktorát z medicíny, nebo o tobě?”

„Třeba jsem byl ve škole pro sestřičky, to nemůžeš vědět.”

„A byl jsi?” zvědavě po něm kouknul.

Wade zavrtěl hlavou. „Nikdy jsem na to neměl hlavu. Ale náš medik mě pár triků naučil, takže bych byl doktorovi Hulkovi k ruce. Viděl jsi, jaký má Hulk ruce? Víš, co se říká. Velké ruce velký…” Významně se odmlčel a Peter měl pocit, že pod maskou významně hýbá obočím. „Ty máš ale před doktorem Hulkem vždycky přednost. Tomu, kdo vymyslel spandex, by měli zaplatit majlant.” 

Povzdechl si a odtáhl se. 

„Spidey? Co se děje? Nestrefili tě, že ne?”

„Nestrefili. Jen,” znovu si povzdechl a sedl si na římsu. Jednu nohu si přitáhl k sobě, objal ji a nakoleno si položil bradu. Druhou kýval ve vzduchu. 

Wade si sedl vedle něj. „Mám zmlknout? Mám mluvit? Mám se střelit do hlavy? Mám vypadnout? Skočit ze střechy? Řekni. Když mi krabice nedaj pokoj, tak pokaždý funguje něco jinýho.”

O čem to Wade zase mluví? Nechal to plavat. Nadechl se teplého dubnového vzduchu a sebral odvahu. „Mohl bys prosím o tom nemluvit? Nebo aspoň ne tolik. Nevím, co mám na to říkat a… není mi to příjemný, víš?” 

Wade začal přikyvovat, ale pak se zarazil. „Počkej, co myslíš?” 

„Poznámky o mým… zadku. A to, no... o sexu… Fakt nevím, jak na to reagovat.”

Wade se pomalu odtáhl. „Moment moment... tobě to vadí?”

Pokrčil rameny jako by nic. „Trochu.”

„Trochu nebo trochu hodně?”

„Možná trochu víc?” 

Wade si zamyšleně dal ruce pod bradu a klepal si přes masku na ústa. Pak rozhodil rukama. „Kurva, Spidey, proč jsi něco neřek’ dřív?”

„Co?”

Vyskočil na nohy a přecházel po střeše tam a zpátky. „Proč jsi mi to neřekl dřív? Známe se jak dlouho? Pět let?”

„Šest měsíců.”

„Přesně, známe se tak dlouho a za celou dobu jsi nic neřekl. Máme pravidla na všechno. Nemůžu odživovat lidi. Nechodíme k sobě domů. Neodživujeme lidi. Nezjišťujeme tajnou identitu toho druhého a neodživujeme lidi. Nepijeme během hlídkování a neodživujeme lidi. Proč nemáme i pravidlo na žádné poznámky o zadku toho druhého a žádné narážky?”

Pokrčil rameny. „Pravidla máme jen na důležité věci.”

„Ale, kurva, Spidey, tohle je důležitý! Říkal jsi, že bez těch pravidel nebudeme tým, nebude parťáci, že jo? Máme i týmové jméno. Spideypool!”

Peter se zamračil. „Spideypool?”

Wade mávl rukou. „Jo, fanoušci to milujou. A máš vidět ten fanart. A fanfikce. Teda ne! Ty ne! Žádné fanfikce!” Praštil se do hlavy. „Žádné narážky!”

Peter byl rád, že místo pěsti nepoužil nůž nebo kulky. Povzdechl si a stoupl si. „Wade, klid. Neřekl jsem to, protože jsem si myslel, že si zvyknu.”

Wade se zastavil a ukázal na Petera prstem. „Od teď už ale žádné zvykání, jasné?”

Protočil oči a usmál se. „Jo, jasné.”

„A jak to teda uděláme?” zeptal se Wade a založil si ruce v bok.

„Co jak uděláme?”

„No tohle!” Mávl mezi nimi rukou. „Budu mít zavázaný oči? Nebo bych mohl nosit takové ty klapky na oči, jako mají koně. Nebo budeš vždycky za mnou, abych tě nemohl okukovat. A když se dostaneš přede mě nebo nade mě nebo uvidím tvůj odraz ve výloze, tak zavřu oči.”

Zasmál by se, kdyby nevěděl, že to Wade myslí smrtelně vážně. „To je nesmysl. Bojovat můžeme jako vždycky.”

„Ale já jsem zkažený žoldák. Já nedokážu nekoukat!”

Povzdechl si. „Wade, klidně koukej, pokud se dovedeš soustředit na zneškodňování a neodživování záporáků. Jen mi o tom neříkej. A hlavně... nemluv s nimi o mém zadku!”

Wade pomalu přikývl. „Tak dobře… To by snad šlo. Ale víš, že si to občas budu myslet? A možná to omylem řeknu, ale úplně omylem!”

„Když to bude omylem, tak se nic nestane. Ale ne v jednom kuse. Vtipný jsi dost, tak proč do toho pořád tahat sex?”

Teď se Wade i přes masku tvářil přímo nešťastně. „Já ale dovedu být vtipný jen když přijde na sex. Já nic jinýho neumím.”

„Ale umíš. Pamatuješ, jak jsme byli v tom skladišti, kde jsi shazoval na záporáky sudy piva a komentoval to, jako by šlo o Donkey Konga? Pochechtával jsem se tomu ještě celý týden.” Jednou takhle vyprskl smíchy během setkání vědomostního desetiboje a pan Harrington si chudák myslel, že se Peter směje jemu.

Wade se uklidnil. „Dobře. To bych měl zvládnout. Takže zůstanu v týmu? Nevykopneš mě?”

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. O to spíš si tě nechám. A proč bych tě vykopával, když neuděláš nic špatnýho? To se kámošům nedělá.”

„Kámošům?” Vyskočil Wade. „Takže jsme kamarádi a parťáci v jednom?”

Usmál se. „Jo, jestli chceš.”

Wade zatleskal a rozběhl se k Peterovi. Pár kroků od něj se ale prudce zarazil. „Můžu tě obejmout nebo ne?” 

Místo odpovědi Peter jen roztáhl ruce a Wade mu s vypísknutím skočil kolem krku. 

Peter napůl čekal, že Wade zase něco udělá, ale ten ho jen spokojeně pustil a sedl si na římsu. 

„Proč vlastně nemáš rád řeči o sexu?” zeptal se ho zvědavě Wade a vesele houpal nohama. 

Peter pokrčil rameny a sedl si vedle něj. „Nevím. Nebaví mě. Nic mi neříkají a ještě se cítím trapně, protože nevím, jak reagovat.”

„Dobře. To dává to smysl, že ti to pak vadí. Takže… jak to máš? Máš vlastně někoho?”

Peter zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Někoho jsem měl, ale nedopadlo to. Když necháš zavřít něčího tátu, tak to romantice moc nesvědčí,” zavtipkoval.

Wade se nesmál. „To je mi líto.” 

Zavrtěl hlavou. „To nemusí. Možná ještě na některé věci přicházím, ale v jednom mám jasno. Spider-Manování a pomáhání lidem je pro mě důležitější. Víš?”

„Vím. Já vím, Spidey.”

Byli ticho a pozorovali usínající ale přesto nikdy nespící město. 


	2. Kalhotová intervence

_ Ty-víš-kdo změnil vaši přezdívku na Kalhoty-na-půl-žerdi _

**Ten-v-židli:** :D :D :D 

**Kalhoty-na-půl-žerdi:** Ha ha ha. Moc vtipný MJ. 

_ Změnil jste svou přezdívku na Peter _

**Ty-víš-kdo:** Už máš nový kalhoty? Svoji vel.?

**Ty-víš-kdo:** Vážně si kup nový. Nebo…

**Ten-v-židli:** MJ má pravdu :/ vypadá to, jako bys nosil MOJE kalhoty ://

**Peter:** lidi, tak zlý to není

**Ty-víš-kdo:** …

**Ty-víš-kdo:** je

**Ten-v-židli:** :((( 

**Ten-v-židli:** vešel by se do nich celý náš třeťák

**Ten-v-židli:** včetně učitelů

**Ty-víš-kdo:** Petere, tohle je intervence

_ Ty-víš-kdo změnil vaši přezdívku na Kalhoty-pořád-na-půl-žerdi  _

**Ty-víš-kdo:** Kup si je nebo…

**Ten-v-židli:** to nechceš :// vážně :((( 

**Kalhoty-pořád-na-půl-žerdi:** uvidím

_ Změnil jste svou přezdívku na Peter _

_ Ty-víš-kdo píše zprávu... _

„Heeej! Spideey! Nesu jíííídloooo!”

Peter strčil mobil do skryté kapsy obleku a promnul si přes masku temeno. Oni to nechápou. Usmál se a podíval se přes okraj. Maličká tečka na zasněženém chodníku na něj mávala. Na papírové tašce přečetl název Wadeovi oblíbené mexické restaurace. Spustil se k němu dolů. 

„Ahoj Wade, chceš svézt?”

„Ty mě můžeš svést kdykoliv, ale svezení taky nezní špatně.”

Peter se zasmál. „Tak si naskoč.”

„Juchůůůů!”

Skočil mu na záda tak prudce, že ho praštila taška s vonícím jídlem. 

Během chvíle už stáli na střeše. Wade okamžitě seskočil a všechno jídlo vyrovnal na římsu oprášenou od sněhu. Celou dobu Peterovi vykládal cosi o dni prodavače, od kterého má ty nejlepší burrita ve městě. Peterovi ale pořád zvonilo v uchu z Wadeova nadšeného výskotu. 

Oba si vyhrnuli masky k nosům a pustili se do jídla.

A jo, byla to ta nejlepší burrita ve městě.

Peterovi vibroval mobil novými a novými zprávami.

Wade po něm pokaždé hodil pohledem, ale nekomentoval to. Nakonec to Wade už nevydržel, polkl jedno sousto a Petera se zeptal: „Nepřečteš si to? Někdo po tobě asi hodně touží.”

Zavrtěl hlavou ale po mobilu stejně sáhl. „To bude pokračování kalhotové intervence.”

„Co je kalhotová intervence a jak to, že jsem nebyl pozvaný?” zeptal se Wade dotčeně.

Otevřel skupinový chat a v rychlosti ho projel. MJ s Nedem mu na střídačku psali výhružky a důvody. Stiskl rty a mobil Wadeovi podal. Pak si lehl na římsu, ze které ještě předtím shodil sníh, a pokračoval v jezení burrita v leže.

Po chvíli Wade vrátil Peterovi mobil. „Proč Voldemort chce, abys nosil kalhoty? A proč nosíš velké kalhoty a ne svoji velikost?” 

Voldemort? Jo, přezdívka MJ… „To je na dlouho.”

„Máme času dost, dneska to vypadá na klidnou noc,” pobídl ho Wade zvědavě.

Zamručel. „Nech to plavat. Zítra zajdu do Walmartu a nějaké si koupím.”

Wade zalapal po dechu. „Walmart? To snad ne!”

Protočil oči. „Nemá cenu platit víc za značky. Stejně to vyjde nastejno. Walmart stačí.”

„To teda nestačí! Nedá se porovnat, co pro tvou postavu udělají správný kalhoty. A to ani nemluvím o kvalitě. Walmartový se rozpadnou po prvním vyprání.”

„Nemůžu si dovolit nic dražšího, Wade. Jsem chudý student.”

„Hmm…” zamyšleně se podrbal na bradě a zapomněl, že v té samé ruce už drží chimichangu. „Jo, vejška je dost drahá sama o sobě. Ale nemůžu tě nechat chodit po světě jako nějakého… jako… jako… jak vlastně vypadáš, když je máš na sobě?”

Peter pokrčil rameny a schválně Wadea neopravil, že pořád ještě chodí na střední. „Jako normální člověk? Rozhodně to nevypadá, že mám Spider-Manův zadek.”

„Aaaaah!”

Posadil se a podíval se na Wadea.

Ovíval se chmigangou a tvářil se velmi pohoršeně. „Řekl jsi to slovo na zet! O té věci se nemluví!”

Peter si odfrkl a lehce do něj kopnul. „Nech si toho. Myslím to vážně.”

„Počkej... Jako vážně? Snažíš se svůj zadek schovávat, aby si ho lidi nespojili s... s tebou?”

„Je to jeden z důvodů.”

„Ale proooč? To znamená, že chodím po ulicích a zírám chlapům na zadky úplně zbytečně! I když je pravda, že těm dvoumetrovým svaloušům na zadky zírám spíš kvůli sobě, ale stejně! A stejně bys mohl být v klidu, nikdo nezná tvůj zadek jako já a nikdo jiný by tě nepoznal. Kent! Clark Kent! Jeho brejle jsou tvoje kalhoty! No to je teda něco. Ale i tak je to hloupost, protože Clark nenosí brejle tak, aby to bylo nápadný. A velký kalhoty jsou nápadný. Kdyby člověk přemýšlel, proč asi tak Peter nosí kalhoty o deset velikostí větší, tak mu spíš dojde, že něco schovává. Třeba Spideyho. Ale v kalhotách. Protože by se tam taky vešel.”

Narovnal se. „Jak jsi mi to řekl?”

Wade si přitiskl ruku na pusu a začal něco o překot vysvětlovat.

„Wade, nerozumím ti ani slovo. Sundej si tu ruku z pusy a začni znova.”

„Promiň, četl jsem to v tý konverzaci, když jste si měnili ta jména. Z Kalhot na půl žerdi jsi to změnil na Petera. Ani to nemusí být tvoje skutečné jméno, že jo? Vím, že si to hlídáš a nechceš, aby to někdo věděl.”

„No jo, vlastně…” Znovu si lehl. „Vždyť je to vlastně jedno.”

„Spidey, možná bys neměl ležet na studené zemi a jít radši do tepla domů. Asi na tebe něco leze.”

„Nic na mě neleze, jen jsem unavený. Hlídky, škola, kalhoty. Vůbec se mi to nechce řešit. Taková zbytečnost!”

„Oukej, už tě znám nějaký ten čtvrtek, a poznám, když tě něco žere. A to burrito to není. Tak ven s tím. O co jde?”

Povzdechl si. „Prostě… nevím. Spideyho už každý zná a všichni vědí, že je to cool drsňák. A jestli se mu lidi koukaj na zadek, tak ať. Pořád ví, že Spidey hlídkuje a pomáhá lidem. Ale Peter… Jako… proč by na něj lidi měli zírat? A co si budou myslet? A… budou si říkat, jak by mohl šprt takhle vypadat, a přitahovalo by to moc pozornosti a nechci, aby mě vnímali jen jako... zadek.”

„Tohle je moje vina, co?” Než mu to stačil Peter vymluvit, pokračoval: „Je to moje vina! Úplně jsem ti to zkazil. Kurva. Spidey, ty nejsi jen kus zadku, věř mi. A vůbec si z ostatních nic nedělej, protože je ani nenapadne, že by tě měli vidět jen jako zadek! Řeknou si páni, to je zadek! A půjdou dál. Nebo si řeknou a zbytek taky není k zahození, toho rád poznám. Kdo ví, co má rád? Je vtipný? Má rád mexický jídlo? Šel by se mnou na rande? Vážně, s tvým mozkem, a nepopírej, že nejsi chytrej, ti stačí chvilička a tomu druhýmu je jasný, že nejsi jen pěkná tvářička. A jestli chceš, půjdem spolu nakupovat a pomůžu ti vybrat něco, co ti bude sedět, slušet, ale nebude to jen o zadku, co ty na to? Když to bude moc o zadku, a já to poznám, tak ti hned řeknu a najdeme něco jinýho. A teď mi došlo, že jsem řekl zadek až moc mockrát, promiň! A použijeme na to moje žoldácké fondy, takže se ani nebudeš muset cítit špatně, protože aspoň ty špinavý prachy půjdou na něco dobrýho, co ty na to?”

No… aspoň by to mohla být zábava. „Tak jo.”

„Vážně?”

„Jo.” Usmál se. „Jestli ti to udělá radost, vezmi mě na nákupy.”

Wade tleskl. „Jupí. Tohle bude změna žánru! Z akčňáku v rom-com s pořádnou nakupovací scénou. Těš se Spidey, udělám z tebe fešáka jako v Bláznivé, zatracené lásce. Počkej, byl tam Ryan Reynolds nebo Ryan Gosling? Protože se mi ti chlapi pletou a mám rád jen z jednoho z nich. Ten druhý je strašný kretén.”


	3. Dýško pro Toni

Vyšel ze stanice metra a okamžitě si nandal sluneční brýle. Nemůžou to slunce ztlumit. Jeden z důvodů, proč je lepší hlídkovat v noci. Zhluboka se nadechl a otřásl se. Pořád mu z podzemky všechno brnělo. Je to hrozný. Jak to lidi můžou vydržet? Je to jako by mu mravenci běhali po kostech a zakusovali se mu do svalů. Promnul si ruce a stehna. Divně to svědilo. Jednou si to našel na netu, cosi s vyplavováním histaminu po přílišných otřesech. Lidem se to normálně dělo na horských kolech. Ale v podzemce? Zkontroloval mapu na mobilu. Byl kousek od adresy, kterou mu Wade dal. 

Zarazil se. 

Jak to vlastně má udělat? Proč ho to napadlo až teď? To má být prej chytrý. Vůbec mu nedošlo, že Spider-Man nakupující v obchodě bude podezřelý. Vůbec mu nedošlo, že si může někdo spojit jeho oblečení a Spider-Manův nákup. A bez masky to nejde. Wadeovi by okamžitě došlo, že se už rok baví s prťavým středoškolákem. Sakra, sakra, sakra. 

Otevřel zprávu a vyťukal: „Co masky? Jo nebo ne?”

Okamžitě mu přišla odpověď: „v poho. Je to na tobě. Budu mít masku ale nebudou lidi. Neboj :)”

Hned na to mu přišla další: „adresa je od zadního vchodu. Můžeš přijít v i bez xD”

A do třetice mu zabzučel mobil a znovu se objevila ta adresa. 

Peter se zhluboka nadechl. Je to na něm. Dobře. Jestli to Wade zařídil, tak by to mělo být v pohodě, ne? Existovala horší úterní odpoledne. Zašel do postranní páchnoucí uličky. Tam snad něco umřelo. Málem se pozvracel. Snažil se dýchat, co nejmíň to šlo. Vlezl za popelnici a v rychlosti se svlékl do obleku, který měl pod oblečením. Nasadil si masku a s úlevou se nadechl čistého a filtrovaného vzduchu. Tohle bude muset panu Starkovi pořádně pochválit. Oblečení i boty jen tak tak narval do batohu, který už byl plný dalších triček a mikin. Batoh si dal na záda a vybavil si, kde přesně byl ten zadní vchod. Pomocí pavučin a požárních schodišť se dostal na střechu nad místem setkání. Wade už tam čekal, přecházel ze strany na stranu a… Telefonoval?

Ale nedržel u ucha telefon. Že by měl v masce sluchátko a mikrofon?

Vystřelil jednu pavučinu přes uličku a na své straně ji uchytil. Zkontroloval její pevnost. Wade dole se pořád hádal. Další pavučinu vystřelil do prostředka napnuté pavučiny. Usmál se a skočil dolů. Zůstal za jednu ruku viset pořád dost vysoko. Chytil se zápěstí, zatnul břišáky a vyšvihl nohy nahoru. Obmotal nohy kolem vlákna a nahmatal spouštěč, se kterým si nedávno na pavučinovači hrál. Jemně ho stiskl a vlákno se začalo odvíjet. Pomalu a neslyšně se spouštěl dolů. 

Rád to dělal ručně. Karen poslední dobou vypínal. Oblek měl sice omezené funkce, ale působilo to… správně. Navíc to pak bylo jen on a Wade. Žádné nahrávání, žádný cizí hlas v uchu. 

Byl už jen kousek nad Wadem. Natáhl volnou ruku a špičkou prstu se dotkl jeho hlavy. 

Wade nadskočil a okamžitě na něj namířil pistoli.

Peter se snažil ignorovat zkroucený žaludek a nával paniky. Zbraně nesnášel. Místo toho na Wadea zamával. „Ahoj.”

Wade schoval pistoli. „Spidey?”

„Jo, to je moje jméno.” 

„Tohle mi už nedělej. Málem jsem tě střelil.”

Stáhl si masku k nosu a vyplázl na Wadea jazyk. „Ale jen málem.”

Zasmál se. „Achjo, co si s tebou počnu. Pojď dolů.”

„Co když se mi tu líbí?”

Wade natáhl ruku a rozhoupal Petera. „Pojď dolů a koupím ti něco pěknýho.” 

„Uplácíš mě?”

„Funguje to?”

O malý kousek se spustil. Maskované oči se dívaly do maskovaných očí. 

„Možná trochu.”

Wade polkl tak nahlas, že by to Peter slyšel, i kdyby neměl super sluch. 

Pavučina se pod jeho vahou pomalu protahovala. Teď se díval přesně tam, kde by Wade měl pusu. 

Zamyšleně se kousl do rtu. Jak se zase obrátí, aniž by při tom vypadal jako nemotorný hlupák, který při tom Wadea ještě nakopne? 

Wade se přiškrceně zasmál a o krok ustoupil. „Tak pojď už dolů, jo? Ať tam nevysíš celý den.”

„Jasně.” 

No, Wade o krok ustoupil, takže nakopnutí nehrozí. Zpevnil břicho i zadek a jedním pohybem odmotal nohy a pomalu je spustil dolů. Když už měl nohy namířené skoro k zemi, odjistil vlákno a, snad ladně, dopadl na zem ve svém typickém dřepu. Pak se narovnal, otočil se a usmál se na Wadea. „Takže jdeme?”

Wade mlčel a jen na něj koukal.

Peter by lhal, kdyby řekl, že mu neudělalo radost, že se mu Wade podařilo ohromit. Na venek ale nedal nic znát. „Wade? Ehm… Wade? Jsi v pořádku?”

Wade sebou trhl a potřásl hlavou. „Jo jsem! Jasně, nákupy. Ty budeš moje Julia Roberts a já tvůj Geer. Teda, já platím. Žádné služby navíc.” Nuceně se zasmál. „Jo, přesně tak. Takže, jo, jdeme na to.” Přešel ke dveřím a zabušil na ně. „Máš nějaké své běžné oblečení? Trika, košile a tak?”

Rychle si stáhl masku dolů. „Jo, vzal jsem si je. Přesně jak jsi chtěl.” 

„Super.” Pozoroval dveře a klepal nohou. „Super, super, super. Super, super, super, super, super, super, sup-”

Dveře se otevřely. Za nimi stála blondýna v kostýmku s velkým vystřihem. „Pane Poole, pane Spider-Mane, už vás očekáváme. Pojďte dál.” Ustoupila stranou a oba dva vešli dovnitř.

„Je nám potěšením, že jste si vybrali zrovna naše služby. Ve vašem salónku i převlékacích místnostech samozřejmě nejsou žádná okna ani kamery. Vaší nákupčí budu já, pokud vám to bude vyhovovat. Pokud budete cokoliv potřebovat, obraťte se, prosím, na mě. Salónky jsou také samozřejmě odzvučené, proto prosím využijte tlačítka zvonku na dálkovém ovládání, pokud mě budete chtít přivolat. Pokud budu chtít vejít, obdržíte můj signál a vejdu až poté, co mi vstup potvrdíte. Máte samozřejmě možnost dveře odemknout i zamknout pomocí toho samého ovladače,” říkala jim, zatímco je vedla dlouho chodbou a po schodech nahoru. „Občerstvení máte připraveno, pokud budete mít jakýkoliv speciální požadavek, neváhejte mi říct.” Podívala se na Petera. „Nejsme si jisti vašimi stravovacími návyky, máme ale i dodavatele hmyzu a drobných savců. Většinou je využívají klienti s dravými mazlíčky.”

Peter se zasmál. „Děkuji, velmi si toho vážím. Dnes už jsem ale jedl, drobní hlodavci nebudou třeba.”

Wade se rozesmál a nákupčí na zlomek vteřiny na Petera zírala s pootevřenou pusou, pak zamrkala a usmála se. „Jistě. Máte nějakou preferenci ohledně nápoje?”

„Bez kofeinu, prosím. Nějaký čaj? Vodu, neperlivou. Džusy… Piju skoro všechno. Ale nealkoholické, prosím.” Kofein byl divný. Byl po něm až moc rozběhlý a všechno pak bylo… ostřejší a bolavější.

Spokojeně přikývla. „Část z toho již naleznete v salónku, zbytek donesu. Pane Poole, něco nového pro vás?”

Wade zavrtěl hlavou. „Nebude třeba, Toni. Určitě tam máte všechno.”

Vešli do místnosti, která byla, i přes chybějící okna, neuvěřitelně světlá. Pohovka, křesla, stolek a bar přetékající jídlem na jedné straně a prázdný stojan na druhé. Velké tříkřídlové zrcadlo se stupínkem u stěny uprostřed. A další troje dveře.

Wade sebou praštil na krémovou pohovku a nohy okamžitě položil na dřevěný stolek. Peter si sundal batoh a opatrně ho opřel o jeden roh. Pak si sedl vedle Wadea. Sakra, měl si vyčistit oblek. Určitě je od prachu a špíny. Lehce nadvezdl nohy na bílém chlupatém koberci. Vždyť ještě před chvíli stál v uličce, kde kdo ví kdo dělal kdo ví co! 

„Pane Spider-Mane, připravili jsme pro vás oblečení několika velikostí podle informací, které nám pan Pool předal. Ráda bych se vás ale zeptala, zda bychom vás mohli změřit. To by nám zúžilo výběr a usnadnilo hledání. Vše vám také můžeme nechat upravit našimi krejčovými přesně na míru.”

Peter poposedl. „Změřit? Šlo by to i přes oblek? Nebo se musím svléct?”

Toni se na něj usmála. „Přes oblek to bohatě stačí. Jde nám o orientační míry a váš oblek je dostatečně těsný.”

„Dobře.” Postavil se a přešel k ní. „Co mám dělat?”

Odněkud vytáhla krejčovský metr. „Jen klidně stůjte a nechte všechno na mě. Pan Pool mi říkal, že vám jde zejména o kalhoty. Budete chtít i něco jiného?”

Peter zavrtěl hlavou.

„Jen pár kousků na zkompletování, Toni, buď tak hodná,” řekl Wade. 

„Jistě. Změřím vám pas a délku, mohu?”

Peter přikývl.

„Ruce od těla, prosím.”

Poslechl a Tina mu protáhla metr kolem boků. Podívala se na číslo, přikývla a okamžitě metr spustila níž. Utáhla ho, přečetla hodnotu a spustila ho ještě níž, přímo přes zadek. Změřila ho, ustoupila a na kus papíru napsala několik čísel. Pak si klekla a změřila Petera od boku až ke kotníku. Napsala číslo. a podívala se na Petera nahoru. 

„Nohy od sebe, prosím.”

Poslechl a snažil se jí nezírat do dekoltu. Voněla sladce a kysele. Příšerně kysele. Fuj, citrony nebo něco takovýho. Poslední dobou je nemohl ani cítit. Doslova. Teta May dělala limonádu a Peter musel větrat dva dny, aby ten smrad z bytu dostal. Podíval se místo toho na Wadea, který kýval špičkami bot. Když si všiml, že na něj Peter kouká, ukázal mu zdvižené palce a Peter měl pocit, že se pod maskou usmívá. Snažil se ignorovat ruce, které byly příliš blízko jeho rozkroku a popravdě na vnitřním stehně dost lechtaly. Hlavně, když mu měřila šířku stehna. Zavrtěl se.

„Promiňte, už to bude,” řekla mu Tina.

„To nic, jen jsem lechtivý.” 

Za chviličku si Tina stoupla. Znovu se podívala na čísla na papír, prohlédla si Petera a přikývla. „Půjdu teď pro několik kousků. Máte ještě nějaké přání?” 

Peter se místo odpovědi podíval na Wadea. Ten zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, Toni, máme všechno, uvidíme se za chvilku.” 

Tina přikývla a s tichým klapnutím dveří odešla. 

Wade krátce hvízdl. 

Peter se na něj otočil a Wade poplácal pohovku vedle sebe. Přešel k němu a sedl si. „Nech mistra pracovat. Tina je vážně dobrá.”

„Chodíš sem často?”

„Podle potřeby. Když potřebuju oblek na nějakou nóbl událost, tady mi ho seženou. Jsou diskrétní. A ani nemrknou, když vidí kousek,” mávl si na obličej, „tohohle.”

Peter mlaskl. „Ale prosím tě. Víš, že mě tyhle řeči nebaví. Vypadáš dobře i bez masky.”

Wade se uchechtl a zavrtěl hlavou. „To říkáš, jen protožes’ viděl jen kousek. A nemáš to s čím porovnávat. Ale dost o mě, ukaž, co jsi přinesl.”

Popadl batoh a než ho otevřel, objal ho. „Ale nebudeš se smát, že ne?”

Představoval si, že Wade protáčí oči. „Jasně, že ne. Tak co jsi přines’?”

Rozepnul zip a vytáhl nahňácané džíny, mikinu, bundu i boty. Pak začal lovit poskládaná trička s potisky, která nosil ze všeho nejraději. Mikina i bunda, ve kterých přišel, byly jeho nejlepší a vzal si je na předtím na sebe, aby ušetřil v batohu místo. 

Chtěl jedno z triček ukázat Wadeovi, ale ten už držel jeho kalhoty.

„Tohle jsou ty kalhoty, kvůli kterým jsi měl intervenci?”

„Jo, asi jo. Mám i další, ale jsou dost podobné.”

„Vždyť se do nich vejdeš dvakrát! Viděl jsi tu Bláznivou, zatracenou lásku? Ten chlap vypadal strašně a to byl jen o velikost mimo. Ty jsi tak… o kolik... “ podíval se na cedulku. „Tohle jsou aspoň tři velikosti! a ještě ke všemu volný střih!” Roztáhl rifle před sebe a pak je přeložil na půl. „Tohle by tak sedělo. Jedno je jasný…”

„Co?”

„V těhletěch už odsud neodejdeš. Kde je koš? Potřebuju je někam zahodit. Tak jak Ryan Rosling zahodil ty tenisky. To je fakt jak v rom-comu, já svůj život zbožňuju. Jenže Ryan skončil s jeho dcerou…” Ukázal na Petera prstem. „Nemáš dceru, že ne?”

Peter vyprskl smíchy. „To vážně ne. Toho se nemusíš bát.”

„To je dobře, nechci od tebe totiž dostat pěstí.” Hodil kalhoty za sebe. „Tak ukaž, co teda máš?”

Podal mu první tričko. Černé. Na něm byly namalované dva atomy s nožičkami. První říkal, že ztratil elektron, a druhý se ho ptal, jestli je pozitivní. Vtipné a chytré, tak jak to má rád. 

Wade přejel po atomech prstem a uchechtl se. 

Další tričko bylo bílé a mělo na sobě pravoúhlý trojúhelník. Vypadalo to jako úloha z testu s jednoduchým zadáním. Najdi x. Dvě strany měly uvedenou délku, třetí strana byla označená x. Místo výpočtu pomocí pythagorovy věty ale bylo x červeně zakroužkované x a u toho byla velká šipka s nápisem  _ Našel jsem ho!. _

Wade se zasmál nahlas. „Tohle je hodně dobrý!”

Na černém byl nápis  _ Fyzika je teoretická ale zábava je skutečná _ . Na dalším modrém byl obrázek smutné mísy salátu, u které bylo napsané  _ Salát, chuť smutku _ . 

Wade se zasmál a tričko pečlivě poskládal. „Ty jsi dost chytrý, co?”

Peter pokrčil rameny. „Možná, trochu.” Ukázal mu ruku, na které měl připevněné zásobníky na pavučiny a zařízení pro jejich střelbu. Skoro neslyšně mu řekl: „Tohle jsem vyrobil sám, stejně jako náplně.”

Wade se naklonil blíž, aby slyšel.

„Pan Stark mi udělal ten oblek, ale tohle,” poklepal na pavučinovače, „to je moje.”

Wade pískl. „Páni, ty jsi vážně chytrej. Takže, co vlastně studuješ?” 

Peter zamrkal. 

„Nebudu tě podle toho hledat a snažit se tě odhalit,” ujišťoval ho Wade spěšně. „Jen by mě zajímalo, co tě baví. Fyzika, chemie? Dietářství?” Zvedl tričko se salátem. 

Peter se zasmál. „Jo, hlavně mě baví fyzika s chemií. Sestrojování věcí a tak.”

V místnosti zazněla zvonkohra a nad dveřmi se rozsvítilo modré světlo.

Intercom zabzučel. „Pane Poole, pane Spider-Mane?”

Wade stiskl tlačítko u ovladače, přiblížil ho ke svým ústům a promluvil do něj: „Ano, Toni?”

„Už mám připravených několik kombinací pro pana Spider-Mana. Smím dál?”

„Jen pojď, Toni.”

Toni vešla dovnitř a za sebou táhla dlouhý stojan plný oblečení. Podle toho, co Peter viděl, šlo hlavně o džíny a plátěné kalhoty. Zahlédl ale i nějaké obleky a kožené bundy. 

„Kdybyste byl tak hodný, a vyzkoušel si, kolik kusů oblečení uznáte za vhodné. Pokud se vám bude něco líbit, dejte to prosím na tento volný stojan. Pokud budete nespokojeni, zavolejte mě a já udělám vše pro to, abych našla přesně to, co hledáte. Až budete mít vyzkoušené dostatečné množství oblečení, zavolejte mě a dejte mi vědět, jestli chcete víc oblečení určitého typu nebo něco úplně jiného. Máte nějaké dotazy?”

Peter zavrtěl hlavou.

„To bude všechno, Toni. Děkujeme.”

Toni tiše odešla a Wade vyskočil na nohy. „Tak se do toho pustíme! Co si chceš zkusit jako první?”

Peter přešel k němu a podíval se na nachystané oblečení. Polkl. Bylo toho tolik… „Ehm, kalhoty?”

„Výborně. To je dobrý nápad.”

Dloubl ho loktem do žeber. Teda spíš těsně nad bok. „Nedělej si ze mě legraci.”

Wade se zasmál a ukročil stranou. „To bych si nedovolil. Jakou barvu kalhot chceš?”

„Černé?”

„Jaký materiál?”

„Takový ten riflový?”

„Dobře.” Sáhl po jednom ramínku a podal mu ho. „Zkus si to.”

Peter rozepnul zip a i v obleku se do nich začal soukat. Šlo to dost ztěžka, i když byly kalhoty celkem volné, látky o sebe dost drhly. Nakonec se mu to pomocí vrtění a poskakování povedlo. Zapnul je a ukázal se Wadeovi. „Tak co?”

Wade sebou trhl, pak přikývl a odkašlal si. „Toni si zaslouží velký dýško. Můžeš se v nich hýbat? Určitě jo. Bereme je. Další.” 

„Počkej, musím se na sebe podívat.”

Přešel k zrcadlu a stoupl si na stupínek. Otočil se. Podíval se na sebe z boku. Pak zezadu. Znovu zepředu. Ty kalhoty byly… těsné. A vypadaly zvláštně společně s oblekem Spider-Mana. A byl mu vidět zadek. Hodně. Jako… vypadalo to dobře. Ale nemůže takhle chodit po škole! Udělal dřep a doufal, že ho budou škrtit. Neškrtily.

„Wade, takhle přece nemůžu mezi lidi. Koukni na to!”

„Jen protože to po mně chceš!” Wade naklonil hlavu a dlouze si ho prohlédl. „Už vidím, co je za problém. Jasně, že takhle nemůžeš mezi lidi. Nemáš boty ani bundu.”

„Wade!”

„Vypadáš dobře, neboj. A není to moc těsný. Je to… akorát. Hele na, zkus si k tomu tohle svoje triko.” Podal mu černé s atomy. 

Peter si povzdechl a poslušně si ho oblékl.

Bylo to… divný. Spider-Manova hlava a ruce, tričko šprta Petera a kalhoty nějakého bohatého floutka… Flashe, například. 

„Já nevím. Tohle mi nějak nesedí.”

Wade si za něj stoupl a koukal na něj do zrcadla. „Co ti na tom nesedí?”

Peter mu nesahal ani po bradu. „Já nevím… nejsem to já.”

Wade si povzdechl a dal mu ruce na ramena. „Víš, proč nosím masku? Protože když se na sebe dívám bez ní, skoro se nepoznávám. Ale jen skoro. A to je o dost horší, než se nepoznat vůbec. Ale ty… jsi Spidey. Ale jsi i Peter a teď potřebuješ oblíknout Petera. Spideyho obličej se ti do toho plete. Hele, tamhle za dveřmi je převlíkárna se zrcadlem. Zajdi tam, sundej si masku a koukni se na sebe. Pak mi řekni, jestli to jsi nebo nejsi ty.” 

Peter si povzdechl a odešel za dveře. Zavřel za sebou. To... bylo hodně místa. S další pohovkou a s dalšími stojany na odkládání věcí. S dalším zrcadlem.

Postavil se před něj a sundal si masku. Držel ji v rukách. Přejel po jednom oku prstem. Zíral na ni dlouho. Nakonec se odhodlal a podíval se na sebe.

Byl to on. 

Byl to on ve svým oblíbeným tričku, s rozcuchanými vlasy. Přejel si po stehnu modro-červenou rukou. Natočil se. Stoupl si na špičky. Dal ruce do zadních kapes. Byly… těsné. Ale slušelo mu to.

Jenže takhle by přece po škole chodit neměl, ne? Flash mu nedá pokoj. A MJ se možná usměje. A Wade říkal, že mu to sluší. 

Sáhl do kapsy obleku pro mobil a vyfotil se. Při pohledu na fotku se zamračil. Pořád byl vidět červeno-modrý oblek. Rychle sundal triko, stiskl pavouka a látka obleku se uvolnila. Přetáhl ho přes hlavu a dal ho na pohovku. Vyfotil se v odrazu zrcadla znovu. 

No… tohle by asi nikomu posílat neměl.

Klepání na dveře. 

„Petey? Je všechno v pořádku?”

Dál zíral na fotku bez trička. 

Tohle by rozhodně nikomu posílat neměl. Jak to mohl nevidět?

„No… Asi mám problém?”

„Přicvakl ses do zipu? Kruci! Kurva, to mě mrzí, chlape!”

Peter se zasmál. „Ne, je to horší. Sluší mi to. Kurva hodně mi to sluší.” 

„Cha!” Wade nadšeně bouchl do dveří. „Já ti to říkal! A nemůžu uvěřit, že Spidey sprostě nadává!!! Úplně jsem tě zkazil!!!” hulákal pyšně přes dřevo.

Kousl se do culícího se rtu, navlékl si triko s atomy a pak i masku. I když se mu do ní znovu nechtělo. Tak ji aspoň vyhrnul, aby mohl volně dýchat. Popadl vršek obleku, a otevřel dveře.

„Tak co si mám zkusit dalšího?”

„Úplně cokoliv. Ale říkám ti, tahle kombinace? Vra-žed-ná. Kdybys mi řekl, že jdeš o Halloweenu za sexy šprta na steroidech, uvěřil bych ti. Nosíš brýle?”

Peter zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, od kousnutí ne. Předtím jsem je potřeboval, ale teď někdy vidím až moc dobře.”

„To je dobře. Brýle by už byly mučení. Tak jo,” tleskl, „další kalhoty na holení. chceš volnější nebo těsnější. Prosím, řekni že těsnější.”   
„Wade, to už snad nejde.”

„Ale proč ne? Tyhle máš od kolen dolů volné a rovné. I kolem stehen máš dost místa. Nejsou tak těsné jako tvůj oblek.”

„Jenže ty nemají stejnou technologii jako oblek.”

„Tak si je zkusíš na holou kůži. Normálně je taky nebudeš nosit na obleku, nebo jo?”

Pokrčil rameny. „Možná jo. Nikdy nevíš…”

Wade zatleskal. „Jako Superman! DC je stejně lepší, než Marvel. Myslím, že oni by mě do týmu vzali. Tak jo. Super těsné rušíme, absys v nich mohl clarkokentovat. Zkus si teď tyhle modré, jo? Ty jsou úplně volné ale pořád lepší než ta původní hrůza.”

Peter protočil oči a vzal si modré, roztrhané džíny. „Wade, skrz ty díry bude vidět červená.”

„Kurva. Máš pravdu. A to asi nezašijeme, co? Tak jo, jiný. Tyhle!”

Ty už byly ucházející. „Dobře. Dej je sem.” Přešel ke gauči, rozepnul si poklopec a sundal si černé. Podal je Wadeovi a ten je s pobrukováním pověsil na volný stojan. 

Nové kalhoty šli obléknout mnohem líp. V pase byly volnější, ale to vyřeší pásek. Zkusmo si dřepl. Pak vykopnul nohu do vzduchu. Něco se mu u kotníku zalesklo. Aha, špendlík. To mu asi Tina založila. Ale seděli mu. Jo, v těch se dalo hýbat. 

Zrovna přemýšlel, jestli nezkusí salto, když Wade výskl při pohledu na bar. „Poslali ti ty tvoje čaje a džusy. Co si dáš?”

„Co teda přinesli?”

Wade zvedal pokličky od konviček. „Tohle… bude… asi bylinkový čaj. Tohle bude… hogo fogo lesní směs? A tohle je…”

V momentě, kdy se vyvalila peprmintová pára, Peter málem vrhnul. 

„ … mátový čaj. ”

Utekl do koupelny vedle převlíkárny, strhl si masku a strčil obličej pod proud vody. Studená voda pomalu odplavovala smrad ale pořád se mu navalovalo. 

Do prdele, co se to s ním děje?

„Spidey? Jsi v pohodě?” zeptal se ho Wade. „Potřebuješ něco? Neboj, nekoukám, mám zavřený oči, ale můžu ti nějak pomoc?”

Dýchal vzduch z těsné blízkosti studené vody. Bylo to o trochu lepší. „Můžeš tu odpornost dostat pryč?” zeptal se slabě.

„Jasný!”

Slyšel, jak Wade cinká s nádobím, pak jak se baví s Toni a nakonec pouštění klimatizace.

„Vyřízeno! Ještě něco? Chceš něco přinýst?”

„Zázvorový čaj? Většinou mi na žaludek pomáhá.”

Ne, zázvorový to ještě zhoršil. Co se kurva děje? Jako jo, dlouho na něj neměl chuť, ale kurva!

„Petey? Je to spíš žaludeční problém nebo pavoučí problém?”

Vyplivl sliny do umyvadla. Bylo mu slabo. „To kdybych věděl.”

„Nemůžeš být třeba těhotný? Třeba budeš klást vajíčka nebo tak?”

Nevěřícně se na něj podíval. Wade stál ve dveřích, ruku připlácnutou na očích a tvářil se… bezmocně. 

„Ne, Wade, žádná vajíčka klást nebudu a těhotný taky nejsem. jak tě to—” zarazil se a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, tohle bude něco jiného. Přineseš mi prosím pomerančový džus? Ten jsem měl k snídani, takže to snad bude v pohodě.”

A bylo. Po dvou sklenicích džusu se cítil mnohem líp. Když se vrátil do hlavní místnosti, po mátě ani zázvoru nebylo ani stopy. 

Jedna z konviček měla pořád pootevřené víčko. Borůvky, brusinky, jahody a maliny. Ty voněly hezky. Sladce. 

Wade mu nalil ze zdobené konvičky do šálku čaj a podal mu ho.

Shrnul si masku přes nos, nadechl se zemité a sladké vůně a opatrně usrkl. Usmál se a přivřel oči. Tohle bylo výborné. „Chceš taky?” zeptal se ho.

Wade pod maskou nakrčil nos a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, díky. Já brusinky nerad.”

Peter pokrčil rameny a těsně před tím, než znovu usrkl, se na něj lišácky usmál. „Aspoň neubude.” Už se vážně cítil líp. Olízl si ret. Tohle bylo výborné. 

Wade se naklonil blíž. 

Peter se na něj zvědavě podíval. „Co ty máš rád?” 

Neodpovídal a Petera by vážně zajímalo, jak se pod maskou tváří. Co se mu honí hlavou?

„Wade? Jaký pití máš rád?”

Wade povyskočil, odběhl ke stojanu a začal vybírat další kalhoty. „Javorový sirup, Petey. Vždycky zvolím javorový sirup!”

Peter se zasmál, sáhl po medu a čaj si ještě osladil. Miloval med. „Chci vůbec vědět, jakou máš týdenní spotřebu?”

„Nechceš! Co říkáš na tyhle kalhoty? Nejsou to džíny, ale pořád bys je mohl nosit s mikinou, bundou, nebo i se sakem!”

Protočil pod maskou oči a znovu se napil. „Nemám sako, Wade.”

„Nemáš? Máš to ale štěstí, Toni ti tu jedno, dvě, tři, nechala!” 

„Tohle je příl—“

Zavibroval mu mobil.

„Ha! Někdo po Spideym touží!”

Usmál se, zavrtěl hlavou a jednou rukou ukázal Wadeovi prostředníček, zatímco druhou odkládal šálek a sahal pro mobil. Podíval se na číslo volajícího.

„Ajéje. Kdo ti volá Spidey? Špatný zprávy? Bachař?”   
Zhluboka se nadechl. „Hůř.” Dal si ukazováček před pusu a Wade důležitě přikývl a zapnul si zip na puse než zahodil klíč. 

Peter se ještě jednou nadechl, mobil stále vibroval, usmál se, narovnal se a zvedl to. 

„Pane Starku!” řekl a doufal, že zní nadšeně. „Zdravím!”

Wade si dal překvapeně, nebo snad zděšeně, ruce na tváře a bylo vidět, že má pod maskou otevřenou pusu.

„Petere! Co děláš?”

„Ehm…” rozhlédl se po nóbl místnosti. „Nakupuju?”

„Dobře. Kde jsi? Pošlu tam Happyho. Zrovna pracuju na něčem, co se ti bude líbit.”

Rozešel se a přejel si rukou po hlavě, protože vlasy měl pod tou zatracenou maskou. „Ehm…”

„Co?” Pan Stark zněl zaujatě. „Neříkej, že nemáš na starého chlapa čas.”

„No…” kladl jednu nohu před druhou. „Nemohli bychom to nechat jindy? Dneska se mi to moc nehodí.”

„Žádnej problém. To já v tvým věku… Vlastně nic, zapomeň na věci, který jsem dělal v tvým věku. Pověz, kdy jsi byl naposledy na hlídce?”

Zastavil se a upravil si masku na nose. „Včera večer.”

„Aha, dobře. Co zítra? Mohl bys zítra?”

„Máme schůzku desetiboje a pak budu s tetou May.” A večer hlídkuje s Wadem.

Pan Stark byl dlouho ticho. „Je mi to jasný. Jsi hodně vytížený, co?” 

„Když se domluvíme dopředu, tak ale čas mít budu,” navrhl mu Peter a kladl jednu nohu za druhou. „Když to naplánujeme… Co třeba o víkendu?”

„Vážně teď otevřeme diáře a budeme zjišťovat, kdy má kdo čas?” Zasmál se. „Nechceš přepojit svoji sekretářku s Friday, aby to za nás domluvily?”

Wade to slyšel. Poskakoval a mával a ukazoval na sebe. Sedal si svůdně na bar, telefonoval, posouval si na nose brýle a natáčel si vlasy.

Peter se usmál a ukázal mu palce nahoru. Pak zvážněl. „Když mi dáte vědět víc než nula minut dopředu, tak si to zařídím.”

Pan Stark už zněl líp. „Dobře, takže v sobotu. Dávám to do diáře a platí to. Sakra. Tak tam prý je Budapešť. No nic. Budapešť ruším a jsi tam ty. Pověz, s kým tam jsi?”

Polkl. „Proč?”

„Jen tak. Neslyším tvýho nadšenýho kamaráda a podle Friday tam ještě někdo je. A právě mi hlásí, že ti poskočilo srdce, takže na rovinu…” odmlčel se a Peter měl pocit, že se usmívá. „Jak se jmenuje, je hezká? A je chytrá? Protože nejde jen o krásu, já o tom něco vím. Mohl jsi říct rovnou, že jde o rande a přestal bych tě otravovat.” Peter se nadechl, aby protestoval, ale pan Stark se jen smál. „Je mi to jasné. Nic neříkej. Uvidíme se v sobotu a užij si to!”

Zavěsil dřív, než Peter stihl cokoliv říct. 

Strčil si mobil do obleku. 

Wade pískl. „Tak jo. Stark po tobě evidentně touží.” 

Zajel prsty pod masku a podrbal se za otlačeným uchem. „Jo, vypadá to tak.”

„Takže ty a Stark jste... co?”

„Myslím, že se snaží být mým mentorem, nebo tak nějak. Když si vzpomene. Není zrovna komunikační typ.”

„Teď ale komunikuje.”

„Jo. Najednou. Je to divný.”

Wade přešel zpátky k baru a zvedl Peterův šálek. Přičichl k němu, zašklebil se a pak ho podal Peterovým směrem. „Pojď si dát čaj. Zvládneš pít i hlavou vzhůru nebo se vrátíš zpátky ke mně sem dolů?”

Hlavou vzhůru? On došel až na strop? Do prdele, musí si na to dávat bacha. Dřepl si a dlaň položil na omítku. Telefonát pana Starka ho asi rozhodil víc, než čekal. Rozhlédl se. Ale měli tu moc pěkné vysoké stropy. Pevné. 

Postavil se, odrazil se nohama, udělal poloviční salto a dopadl na podlahu kousek od Wadea. 

Wadovi tváře se pod maskou roztáhly. Asi se usmíval. „Kurva, Spidey, na tohle bych se mohl dívat celý den.”

Narovnal se a co nejledabyleji přešel k němu a vzal si čaj. Napil se. Už to bylo skoro studený ale ovoce na jazyku pořádek příjemně hladilo. „Díky.”

„Vážně jsi kvůli mě ale nemusel Starka zazdít.”

Uchechtl se. „A zazdít kalhotovou intervenci? To by nešlo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tofiam si v rámci Tajného Santy přála několik věcí, mezi nimi byli i "friends to lovers" s volitelným "jeden nemá rád kávu/zázvorový čaj, ale rád to ochutnává ze rtů toho druhého".  
> Mnooo....  
> Zázvorový čaj mě zaujal a napsala jsem báááječnou scénu. A pak? Hádejte co?   
> Zjistila jsem, že ZÁZVOR JE ZASR***** PAVOUČÍ REPELENT!!!! STEJNĚ JAKO TRILION DALŠÍCH NÁPOJOVÝCH INGREDIENCÍ! Máta? Zapomeňte! Citron? Ani omylem! Heřmánek? Tůůůůdle. Levandule? Taky ne. Pomeranče? TAKY NE! Kofein pavoukovi taky dávat nechcete. Nebo Tein.  
> Takže tak.   
> Petrovu reakci na mátu a zázvor znáte a moji reakci na jeho reakci taky.   
> Poroučím se.  
> Maucta.  
> xD


	4. Pan Proč Do Všeho Kurva Strká Nos Stark

„Chceš dneska jít ke mně stavět nebo...  _ máš práci _ ?” zeptal se Ned. Poslední část řekl šeptem.

Narovnal si sluneční brýle. „Ne, teď nemám práci. A když to řekneš takhle, tak je to hodně nenápadný. Vážně.”

„Peterovi něco přeletělo přes nos,” poznamenala MJ a ležérně přeskočila poslední schod. „Že by se nové kalhoty dodávali i s dávkou náfukářství? Dej si pozor, nebo se z tebe stane druhý Flash.”

Stiskl rty, aby si povzdechl nebo neřekl něco ještě horšího. S Wadem byl zvyklý vtipkovat, být sarkastický, dělat si ze sebe i z toho druhého legraci. V dobrém. Ale to na Neda s MJ zkoušet nemohl. Povzdechl si a upravil si čepici. „Promiň, Nede. Jen toho mám hodně. Dneska jdu do práce až večer. Máme v plánu s tetou May dělat vánoční řetězy z popcornu před její noční a mojí… prací,” dořekl šeptem a usmál se na Neda, aby viděl, že si ho jen dobírá v dobrém. „Chceš se k nám přidat?”

Ned se rozzářil. „Vážně? Můžu? Máma takové řetězy nemá ráda.”

„Jasně, můžeš. A taky při tom můžeš sníst, kolik popcornu budeš chtít. U nás to tak většinou dopadne. Pustíme si k tomu něco vánočního a bude to fajn. MJ, chceš taky?”

MJ nakrčila nos. „Vánoční filmy zrovna nemusím. To ráda přenechám vám.”

„Dobře.” Uhladil si bundu a přejel rukama po černých stehnech. 

Protočila oči. „Tak já to teda řeknu. Vypadáš dobře. Přestaň se upravovat.”

Usmál se. „To říkáš jen tak.”

„Jo, já říkám věci jen tak.”

„Hele, Petere, koukej.” Drbnul do něho Ned. 

„A kurva,” vyklouzlo mu, když uviděl Happyho v kabátě stojícího u černého auta. 

„Takže řetězy asi nedopadnou, co?” zeptala se jich MJ. „Odmítneš Starka, který pro svého stážistu poslal auto?”

Ned se rozzářil. „Tohle, až uvidí Flash…” 

„Nikam nejedu,” procedil skrz zuby a pozoroval Happyho ťukajícího ho do telefonu. „Jdete se mnou?”

„Jo.” MJ si nadhodila batoh na rameni. „Chci vidět, jak nikam nepojedeš.” 

Ned jen nadšeně přikyvoval.

„Tak jo.” Nadechl se studeného vzduchu nosem a vyrazil k autu. MJ s Nedem v závěsu. Happyho se mu podaří odpálkovat.

Když byli u auta, spustilo se okénko. Proč byl ten zvuk tak hlasitý?

Sám velkej Tony Stark. 

Peter je v prdeli. V rozstřelený prdeli, jak by řekl Wade. Přiměl se usmát. „Pane Starku! Zdravím! Co vy tady?”

Pan Stark se přes horní obroučky zabarvených brýlí podíval na zaujatou MJ, vibrujícho Neda a pak zase na něj. „Řekl jsem si, že bychom se mohli projet. Co ty na to, Petere?”

Přešlápl. „Myslel jsem, že se uvidíme až v sobotu. Dneska nemám čas na —”

Stark si povzdechl. „Dojel jsem až do Queens, takže bys mohl být tak hodný, a nastoupit si, ne? Odvezu tě. Kam jedeš, domů?” Usmál se. „ _ Nakupovat _ ?”

Dobře, teď už ho to začalo štvát. Co po něm kurva chce a proč čeká, že pískne a Peter přiběhne? Wade se vždycky ptal a počítal s tím, že by Peter mohl mít i jiný plány. I když, kdykoliv to šlo, tak je Peter změnil, aby spolu mohli něco podniknout. Polkl a přiměl se povolit sevření na popruhu batohu. „Jdeme k nám domů s Nedem.  _ Máme plány. _ Odvezete ho taky, nebo ho tu necháme, ať si jde v té zimě po svých?”

Pan Stark si znovu povzdechl a brýle si sundal. „Petere, potřebuju si s tebou promluvit. Bez Neda. Klidně mu zavolám taxi. Nastup si, prosím.”

„To je dobrý, necháme to na jindy,” řekl Ned.

Kuuuuuuuuuurva! Ned je zlatý ale někdy až moc. Peter odolal pokušení mu dát pohlavek.

„Fajn, ale teta May mě čeká doma. Máme vánoční rodinné plány,” zdůraznil.

Pan Stark se usmál. „Stačí mi chvilka.”

Povzdechl si, rozloučil se se svými přáteli, obešel auto, a nastoupil. 

Rozjeli se a pan Stark byl ticho.

Mezi nimi a Happym byla přepážka.

Peter stiskl rty. 

Sepnul ruce. 

Propnul prsty. 

Pohodlněji se opřel.

Moment…

Vážně se ho Stark snaží vynervovat tichem?

Fajn. 

S Wadem vyhrál tři bobříky mlčení z pěti. Wade se nezdál, ale když se rozhodl mlčet, nedalo se s ním hnout. Dobře, dva bobříky z pěti, ten třetí byl remízou, protože se rozesmáli současně.    
Jo… S Wadem je sranda. 

A bere ho vážně.

Ne jako pan Stark, který ho vezme s sebou do Německa, bez pasu, aby se zrakvil, a pak ho nechá bejt. 

Dobře, teď mu křivdí. 

Po tom loňském plese, na něj táta jeho doprovodu shodil barák, se Stark pravidelně ozýval a občas ho vzal do laboratoře. 

Ale vždycky, když měl čas a chuť Stark. A pořád ho viděl jako malého kluka a stejně tak se i choval. Hlídal ho.

To s Wadem takové nebylo… 

S Wadem to bylo fajn. A byl… jiný. Dokázal být i vážný. Dokázal Peterovi pomoc. Když šli do starého skladiště a začal na ně ze stropu padat drobný bordel a Peter dostal panický záchvat, že zase skončí pod sutinami… Wade mu pomohl. Klidně na něj mluvil, hladil ho po zádech, říkal mu, jak má dýchat, a dostal ho z toho. 

Wade mu hlídal záda. Nehlídal ho ale hlídal mu záda. Dává to smysl?

„Proč hlídkuješ s offline oblekem?”

Trhl sebou. podíval se na Starka, který zíral před sebe. Pokrčil rameny. „Je to tak lepší.”

„Uvědomuješ si, jaká blbost to je? Ty ochranné programy má z nějakého důvodu. Mají tě chránit. Offline oblek je spustí jen v největší nouzi a to může být pozdě.” Povzdechl si. „Na co si to hraješ, Petere? Tohle je nebezpečné.”

Zatnul zuby. Pak je uvolnil a řekl: „Na nic si nehraju. Jsem přátelský sousedský Spider-Man. Nejsem Iron Man. Nepoužívám zbraně ani systémy. Jen své tělo. Lidi to vědí.”

„A zločinci taky. Jsi zranitelný.”

„Hojím se rychle. A je to dobré pro mou reputaci. Jen kluk v červeném pyžamu. Je to tak lepší.”

Stark mezi ně položil tablet s fotkou Petera a Wadea. Seděli na střeše taco dodávky a klátili nohama. Čekali na svou objednávku. 

Peter se na fotku díval. Byla černobílá a zrnitá. Asi pořízená z bezpečnostní kamery. 

Friday. 

„Jen kluk v červeném pyžamu se zabijákem v červeném pyžamu, že?”

Peter se podíval z okýnka. Ten samý blok objeli už po třetí. 

„Víš, s kým to chodíš na hlídky?”

„Jmenuje se Deadpool,” řekl klidně. „Spolupracujeme.”

„Jak dlouho?”

Pokrčil rameny. „Dlouho. Je docela fajn.”

„Je to šílenec. A zabiják.”

Peter se dál díval z okýnka. „Každý v našem oboru je.”

„Je co?”

Znovu pokrčil rameny. Začínalo mu v zimní bundě být horko, ale rozepínat se nebude. 

„Je co? A podívej se na mě, sakra.”

Bleskově otočil hlavu.

Pan Stark si povzdechl, sundal si brýle a promnul si oči. „Hele, Petere, ten chlap je vážně nebezpečný. Měl bys být víc opatrný. A mít ochrany.”

Tady by Wade pronesl poznámku o ochranách. Peter se kousnul do rtu.

„Tobě je to k smíchu?”

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, není.” Povzdychl si. „Pane Starku, v tomhle mi věřte. Deadpool je v pohodě. A dokonce i přestal zabíjet lidi. Většině už ani neuřezává končetiny. Vážně dělá pokroky. A když mu ujede ruka… upřímně, jsem rád, že ho s sebou mám, protože ti lidi si zacházení pavouka ze sousedství nezaslouží.”

„Petere, posloucháš se vůbec? Ten chlap ti snad vymyl mozek. Je to blázen. Papírový blázen!”

Zvedl obočí. „Zakážete mi se s ním vídat?” zeptal se klidně, ale žaludek měl stažený.

Pan Stark vypadal, že by to nejraději udělal. Zabubnoval prsty o nohu. Pak si povzdechl a na tabletu otevřel nové okno. Nějaký dokument s hlavičkou F.R.I.D.A.Y. Agency. 

„Petere, podívej. Wilson není někdo, kolem koho by ses měl motat. Je nebezpečný. A není... “ Povzdechl si. „Není někdo, ke komu bys měl vzhlížet nebo se od něj učit. Jako chápu, taky nejsem svatý. Netvrdím to. Ale i já mám nějaké standardy. Chápu, že se ti nechce hlídkovat sám. Nabídka přidat se k Avengers pořád platí. A i kdybys nechtěl, můžu s tebou hlídkovat čas od času já. I ostatní by se určitě rádi přidali. Každý ti rád pomůže. Každý tě rád něco naučíme. Nemusím ti mentora dělat já, jestli nechceš, můžeš si vybrat i z ostatních. Každý je lepší než Wilson.” Odmlčel se.

Peter nevěděl, co na to říct. Teda věděl… Ale to by Stark vůbec nepobral, kdyby mu řekl, že Wade mentorem není ani omylem. Oni jsou parťáci. 

„Přečti si to.”

Neochotně po tabletu sáhl. Přejel prstem po obrazovce a ukázala se mu další strana. 

Fotografie vojáka. Jméno…

WADE WILSON.

Datum a místo narození. Škola do které chodil. Armádní výcvik…

Odložil to. 

„Dokud to nepřečteš celý, z auta neodejdeš,” řekl pan Stark pevně. „Když už teda víš líp než já,co dělat a co ne, měl bys měl mít všechny informace, ne? Abys učinil informované rozhodnutí.”

Peter se mu podíval do tváře. 

Kurva.

Pan Stark to myslel vážně. 

Kuuurva. 

On nechce číst Wadeovu složku.

Už teď ví víc, než by Wade chtěl.

„Friday,” řekl pan Stark.

Tablet promluvil irským přízvukem: „Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool. Narozen dvacátého druhého listopadu devatenáct set sedmdesát tři ve Vancouveru v Britské Columbii v Kanadě. Syn Sladea Wilsona a Hailey Wilsonové. Za otce považuje Mickeyho Wilsona, manžela Hailey a bratra Sladea, který svého synovce od dětství vychovával. Wade Wilson navštěvoval školu —”

„Dost,” řekl Peter. „Přečtu si to, jasný? Bude to rychlejší, než tohle.”

Pan Stark se podíval z okna. „Jsem rád, že se shodneme.”

Četl co nejrychleji a konce vět přeskakoval. Jenže Stark se ho čas od času na něco zeptal a zkoušel, jestli si to Peter pamatoval. 

Dozvěděl se o Wadeovi všechno.

Dozvěděl se o jeho práci vojáka. O jeho vyhození. O jeho žoldáctví. Dozvěděl se o Vanesse, jeho snoubence. Dozvěděl se o rakovině. O projektu X. Fotky před a po. Dozvěděl se o tom, že slyší hlasy. Friday mu pustila záznam, ze kterého bylo jasné, že Wade mluví s někým, koho nikdo jiný nevidí. A podle všeho se ho ten někdo snažil přesvědčit ať… zabije ostatní. Pak sebe. Nebo nejdřív sebe a pak ostatní a to jen proto, že moc svítilo slunce a zavřeli Wadeův oblíbený mexický podnik?

Peter si při tom vybavil, jak Wade občas s někým telefonal se sluchátky pod maskou a zmlkl hned, jak Peter přišel. Jak někdy třásl hlavou, jako by se snažil zbavit otravného hmyzu. Bylo to ono?

Proč Petrovi nic neřekl? Vždyť to muselo být peklo, tvářit se, že nic neslyší a že ho nikdo k ničemu hroznému nepřemlouvá.

Promluví si s ním o tom. Vždyť jsou tým. 

Dočetl se až nakonec a tablet zase položil mezi ně. 

„Můžu už jít?”

„Viděl jsi odhad celkových zabití?”

„Viděl.” Ale je mu u prdele vzhledem k tomu, že záhadně chyběla statistika za poslední rok. A nemůžou čekat, že bude brát v úvahu počet zabití včetně armády a jeho žoldácké práce. Jednu z věcí, co se Peter během hlídkování v New Yorku naučil, bylo to, že se vždycky dá najít někdo, kdo udělá špinavou práci. A bez ohledu na to, kolik takových lidí dostane za mříže, nic se nezmění, dokud tam nedostane i toho, kdo to platí. Podle Petra byl ten s penězi horší než ti pod ním. 

Jo, Wadeova zabití ho vážně netankovala. Hlavně protože viděl, jak velký pozor si teď Wade dával, aby nikdo neumřel ani na způsobená zranění.

Peter by nemohl být pyšnější. 

Auto zastavilo před jeho domem. Venku už byla tma. V jejich obýváku se svítilo. 

„Dobře. Měj se hezky, pozdravuj tetu May a uvidíme se v neděli.”

Kousl se do jazyka, aby neřekl nic, co by mu zaručilo další objížďku kolem bloku. Přikývl. „Fajn. Nashle, pane Starku.”

Vystoupil. A jestli bouchl dveřmi o něco silněji, tak ať. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Než mě všichni milovníci Tonyho ukamenují.... Já ho mám taky ráda! Jeho otec nestál ani za houby s octem a Tony dělá, co může. Snaží se a myslí to dobře.  
> Ale s puberťáky to prostě neumí.


	5. Fér je sračkový důvod

Oukej. Upřímně… Co ho zarazilo byl Wadeův věk. Věděl, že je starší. Ale nečekal, že o tolik. Vůbec mu nepřipadalo, že by byl Wade o dvacet osm roků starší. Maximálně tak o deset. O patnáct. To… Najednou to, že si Wade myslí, že je Peter na vejšce, znělo jako mnohem větší problém. 

Kuuuurva. Co když se Wade naštve, až zjistí, že je Peterovi teprv sedmnáct? Že je, jak by řekl pan Stark, ještě malý kluk?

Kuuuuuurva. Co Wade vážně nesnáší, jsou děti v nebezpečí. A i když by se Peter sotva označil za dítě… pořád taky nebyl úplně dospělý. 

Co když už s ním nebude chtít hlídkovat?

Kuuuuuuuuuurva.

Jenže… kdyby se Peterovi něco stalo a Wade se až pak dozvěděl, že je mladší…

To by nebylo dobrý.

A co když se to dozví od pana Starka?

To by mohl brát jako podraz.

Kuuuuuuuuuuuuurva. Proč je to tak složitý?

A co hůř… Jestli se ti dva začnou bavit o Peterovi… Schválně se podíval, kolik je panu Starkovi. Doufal, že by mohl přijít na nějaký argument…

Jenže pan Stark je jen o tři roky starší než Wade. 

A to je hodně divný.

Hodně hodně divný.

Ale… pan Stark měl pravdu. 

Je potřeba udělat informovaný rozhodnutí. 

Přejel rukama po popruzích batohu zatímco přecházel po střeše. Informované rozhodnutí. Jo. Dělá správnou věc. 

„Ahoj, Spidey! Tak co, jaký byl den? Co kalhoty, měly úspěch?”

Nadhodil si na zádech batoh a zamával Wadeovi. „Jo, bylo to dobrý. Podívej, Wade…”

„Ale ne… Tohle je, už-si-spolu-nemůžeme-dál-hrát hlas. Nesnáším ten hlas! Co jsem udělal?”

Povzdychl si a shodil batoh ze zad. Otevřel ho. „Hele… Pan Stark mě vyzvedl po škole a… dal mi… přiměl mě přečíst tvoji složku.”

Wade se k němu otočil zády. Měl svěšená ramena, „Takže si spolu už nebudeme hrát, co?” 

Peter vyndal papírové desky. Přišel k Wadeovi a podal mu je. Polkl. „To je na tobě.”

Wade dal ruce za záda. „Co to je?”

„Zub za zub. Já četl tvoji složku, ty přečteš moji. Je to fér.”

Wade zavrtěl hlavou a začal couvat. „Ne. Ne, ne, ne, ne. Tak to nefunguje. O mně se můžeš dozvědět všude. Stačí kliknout na první odkaz strýčka Googla. Ty si ale svoji identitu hlídáš. Nebudu to číst jen kvůli Starkovi.”

Peter polkl a šel za ním. „Vážně. Přečti si to. Měl bys.”

Wade couval dál. 

„Ne! Odmítám! To by bylo narušení důvěry, kterou mezi sebou budujeme!”

Šel za ním. „Wade, vážně. Přečti si to. Prosím.”

„Ne!”

„Wade! Pozor!”

Wade couval dál. Narazil lýtky na okraj střechy a zakopl.

Peter po něm rychle vystřelil pavučinu. 

Trhlo mu rukou, když pavučina chytila padajícího Wadea a ten narazil do stěny pod okraj střechy. Protočil oči, napnul svaly a vytáhl ho ven.

Wade byl stočen do klubíčka jako uražené dítě a měl zacpané uši.

Usmál se a protočil oči. Někdy byl prostě zlatý. 

Přešel k němu a klekl si vedle něj. „Wade…”

„Ne, neslyším tě!”

„Wade…”

Posadil se. „Vůbec! Zapomeň! Chci, aby ses mi ukázal, protože chceš. Ne protože je to fér. Fér je sračkový důvod.”

Povzdechl si a sedl si naproti němu. Dal mezi ně papírové desky. „Podívej… Není tam všechno. Jen to, co chci, abys věděl. Jen to, co bys měl vědět. Taky mám tajemství. Hele… Přátelé by neměli mít mezi sebou tajemství. Že ne? A kdo ví, možná už se mnou nebudeš chtít mít nic společnýho.”

Wade zalapal po dechu. „To nikdy!”

Peter se usmál. „Tak vidíš.” Chytil okraj své masky a zatáhl. 

„Ne!” zakryl si Wade oči. „Teď není ten správný čas. Na to potřebujeme mít správnou atmosféru!”

Zasmál se. „Tak se podívej do těch desek jo?”

Wade se odtáhl a zavrtěl hlavou. „Já vážně nemůžu.”

Povzdechl si. „Hele… Dokud to neuvidíš, nemůžeme spolu hlídkovat, jo? Tohle bys měl vědět.” Postavil se a položil Wadeovi ruku na rameno. „Pak mi zavolej nebo napiš, jo? A můžeš si to nechat nebo to pak spal. Je to na tobě.”

Otočil se. 

Žaludek měl úplně scvrklý.

Mrňavý.

Co když se Wade už neozve?

Polkl a rozběhl se. 

Skočil ze střechy dřív, než si to stihl rozmyslet. 

Vystřelil pavučinu a zhoupl se. 

Dneska se Queens obejde bez Spider-Mana. Musí se zavřít v obýváku u Vánočního skřítka a nesníst všechen popcorn.

A nedoufat, že se Wade ozve. 

Kurva, to byl blbej nápad.

Ještě by se mohl vrátit a desky Wadeovi vzít.

Nepotřebuje vědět, do jaké školy Peter chodí.

Kdy se narodil.

Že ho baví roboti a chemie.

Nepotřebuje vědět, že Peterovi umřeli rodiče.

Že kvůli němu umřel strýček. 

Nepotřebuje vědět, jak přesně se stal Spider-Manem. 

Peter mu to všechno napsal. 

Dodal fotky…

Jeho život byl na jednom místě. 

Snad se Wade ozve.

Snad.


	6. Přituleni potmě v pátek

Peter seděl s tetou May na gauči. Jedli čínu a dívali se na Přátele. May odmítla Chirurgy a on zase jakoukoliv kriminálku. Život byl někdy těžký. I čína chutnala nějak divně. A pálil ho jazyk a teplem to nebylo. A Ross se zase choval jako kretén. A měl v tom málo masa. Mexický je lepší. No a perfektní, Ross si zase hraje na toho největší chudáka. Jak typické.

„Petere, udělala ti ta čína něco?”

Odfrkl si. „Čína toho dělá hodně a nic z toho není pěkný.”

„Aha. to mě mrzí,” řekla teta May a vrátila se k televizi, jídlu a svítícímu mobilu.

Peter znovu zkontroloval ten svůj. Nic.

„Jaká byla dneska hlídka?”

Pokrčil rameny. „Šlo to.”

„Aha. To je dobře.”

Phoebe byla zlatá. Byla vtipná.

„Nejdeš zítra do Starkovy laboratoře?”

A jiná. Měl ji rád. „Jo, jdu.” A Joey byl taky fajn, i když občas mimo. 

„Tenhle článek je otřesný. Poslouchej. Osm důvodů proč Spider-Mana milujete a jeden, proč ne.”

Ross si právě stěžoval Chandlerovi a Joeymu. 

„Vážně? Neuvěřitelný.”

„Jo. Příšerný. A přitom to začalo tak slibně. Zůstává v Queens a stará se o lidi. Pomáhá stařenkám s nákupem. Zachraňuje kočky, i když jde o tygry. Obrací na stranu dobra záporáky. Nosí těsný spandex A JEN SE NA NĚJ PODÍVEJTE! Vypadá cool, když se houpe městem. Zapózuje na selfie. A víš co mají jako ten jeden důvod proti? Dost možná prodal svoji duši peklu!!!”

„No nepovídej.”

„Jo. Podle všeho si ani autor toho článku není jistý, jestli to, že hlídkuješ s Wadem, je dobře nebo ne. Při tom je to jasný, ne? Já jsem ráda, že si hlídáte záda. Počkej, tady mají odkaz na Osm pochybných důvodů, proč Deadpoola milujeme. Hmmm…. Má luxusní postavu. V temné uličce se s ním nemusíte bát. Pokud nejste tak stupidní, abyste ho nebo někoho přepadli. V tom případě berte nohy na ramena. Umí to s každou zbraní a když nemá zbraň, tak si ji udělá. Jen tak se ho nezbavíte, protože neumírá. Je cool. Je vtipný a přisprostlý. Má cool masku. Je kámoš se Spideym a Spidey je boží.”

Zavrtěl hlavou ale lehce se zasmál. Znělo to skoro, jako by to napsal Wade sám.

„Ha! Konečně! První úsměv za dva dny!”

Protočil oči. „To není pravda.”

Teta May si odfrkla. „Jo, jasně. Ty se totiž normálně tváříš jako Rendl z Příšerek s.r.o.”

Podíval se na ni. „To není pěkné říkat.”

„Je to pravda. Tak co se děje. Začal ses usmívat až u toho přepadení. No tak. Stalo se něco?”

Pokrčil rameny a dál sledoval televizi. Všichni přátelé zrovna seděli v kavárně a o něčem se bavili, ale Peter nevěděl co, protože pořád musel myslet na to, že se mu Wade neozval a proč se mu sakra valí horko do očí a proč má stáhnutý krk, a ne, nebude brečet před tetou May jen kvůli tomu, že se Wade pořád neozval! Tak dlouho spolu ještě ne-nemluvili. Když mu Peter poslal zprávu, neodpovídal. To Wade nedělal!

„Petere?” Položila mu ruku na stehno. „Co se děje?”

Zavrtěl hlavou a dál upřeně sledoval Moniku s Rachel. 

„Je Wade v pořádku?”

Zaváhal a pak kývl. 

Roztřeseně se nadechl. Hezky zhluboka. Co se to s ním kurva děje?

„To nevím, Petere. Ale mám takové tušení,” řekla teta May.

On to řekl nahlas? Oči se mu samy zalily slzami. Vzal si mobil a znovu ho zkontroloval. I na rozmazané obrazovce bylo vidět, že neměl žádná nová upozornění.

Teta May odložila jídlo a z nemotorné pozice ztuhlého Petera objala. „To bude dobrý.”

A to stačilo. Slzy se roztekly tekly. Položil jí hlavu na rameno. Objímal ji a nechal se hladit po vlasech a po zádech. Možná se třásl tichými vzlyky a možná ne. 

Teta May se ho dál neptala. Jen ho držela a podávala mu kapesníky.

Když se vybrečel a uklidnil, podala mu vodu a nový kapesník. Napil se. Vysmrkal se, otřel si tváře. Zhluboka se nadechl a… nevěděl co říct. 

„Chceš pustit nějaký vánoční film?” zeptala se May. 

Pousmál se. „Znáš mě dobře.” 

„Samozřejmě. Vánočního skřítka nebo Grinche?”

Zamyslel se. „Grinche.”

Vybrala správné dvd a pustila film. Když si sedla zpátky na gauč a přikryla je dekou, Peter se k ní přitulil.

Tohle bylo lepší než Přátelé. A Jim Carrey byl nejlepší Grinch. Sáhl po mobilu, aby o tom napsal Wadeovi, ale pak se zarazil. Vlastně ne…

Cindy zrovna přistála potrubím u Grinche, když řekl: „Pan Stark zjistil, že s Wadem hlídkujeme spolu.”

Teta May zamručela a dál se mu zlehka probírala vlasy. „Vážně? To mu to trvalo jen rok? To si udělal výlet do pravěku?”

„Jo. Asi jo. A nebylo to pěkný.”

„To mě mrzí, Petere.”

„Tobě to ale nevadí, že ne?”

Povzdechla si. „Přiznávám, že jsem ze začátku měla strach, když jsi mi to řekl. Ale uklidnila jsem se, když jsi mě ujistil, že nebudeš chodit do nebezpečnějších situací. Když si říkal, že ho naopak budeš tahat po parcích a zachraňovat kočky, měla jsem pochyby. Nebyly potřeba. Teď jsem ráda, že je někdo s tebou, kdyby se něco zvrtlo.”

„Ale neza- nezakázala jsi mi to.”

„To by bylo to samý jako se ti snažit zakázat Spider-Mana. A to se osvědčilo náramně,” poznamenala sarkasticky.

„Pořád máš na pana Starka pifku.”

„Jo, to si piš. Zjistí, že je puberťák maskovaný ochránce sousedství, sbalí ho a nelegálně odveze do Německa bez mého svolení, aby bojoval s bandou zběhlých superhrdinů?” zavrtěla hlavou a pomalu vydechla vzduch. 

Peter slyšel, jak jí srdce zrychleně buší. Vážně jí to pořád zvedalo tlak. 

„A to ani nemluvím o tom, že si tě pak nevšímal a to vedlo k dalším potížím. Vážně jsem ráda, že si teď všechno říkáme. Protože… radši budu vědět o tvých pohmožděných žebrech ze zachraňování večerky než se nervovat, proč se můj kluk přede mnou zavírá v pokoji a v noci se toulá kdo ví kde. A není úplně špatné být supertetou. Vždycky, když tě v práci holky chválí, tak se musím kousat do jazyka, abych se k tobě hrdě nehlásila. Ale přemýšlela jsem a... “

Peter se napjal. 

„Podívej… zachraňování lidí je hodně náročná práce pro sestry, doktory, hasiče i policisty. A pro ně to je práce. Ty to děláš ve svém volném čase. Oni mají už zavedené postupy, jak se o sebe starat. A mezi to patří i zdravotnické prohlídky.”

„Pan Stark —” 

„Pšššt. Nech mě nejdřív domluvit, prosím. Pak mi to všechno řekneš. Vím, že odběr krve a podobně nepřichází v běžné nemocnici v úvahu. Ale mezi zdraví patří i to psychické.”

„Chceš, abych chodil ke cvokaři?”

„Petere, tak to —”

„Dobře. Jo. Máš pravdu. To by bodlo. Ale musí to být někdo prověřený. A chci tam mluvit o všem ale žádný šmírování. Jenže to bude drahý. Myslíš, že si to můžeme dovolit?”

Teta May byla chvíli zaraženě ticho. Pak řekla: „Myslím, že tenhle výdaj můžeme nechat na panu Starkovi, co myslíš? Udělá všechno, aby si mě udobřil.”

Usmál se. Grinch zrovna plánoval, jak ukrást Vánoce. „Tak dobře.”

Dívali se dál. 

Mít dobrého terapeuta je snem každého z jeho vrstevníků. Jasně že ho chce taky!

Cindy miloval. Byla úžasná. Vždycky se starala o ostatní….

„Vyghostoval mě,” řekl a díval se před sebe.

„Aha… Petere, co to znamená?” 

„Když se někomu neozveš. Neodpovídaš mu. Prostě se staneš duchem, který se nedá chytit. Wade mě vyghostoval.”

„Jak dlouho se ti už neozval?”

„Dva dny.”

„Dva dny?”

„Jo, a nesměj se. Já vím, že to není tak dlouho. Ale je!”

„Nesměju se. Proč by to dělal?”

„Protože... “

Pořád se probírala jeho vlasy. Mlčela. Čekala.

Vydechl „Dozvěděl jsem se toho hodně o Wadeovi, ale Wade mi to neřekl. Nebylo to fér, že jsem věděl i velikost jeho bot. Tak… jsem mu udělal podobnou složku o mně. Víš, jak jsi říkala, že bys Wadea chtěla poznat, ale já měl strach o naše identity? Jo, tak kdyby se ozval, tak bys ho poznat mohla, ale neozval se a asi se už se mnou bavit nebude, protože vážně nepracuje s dětmi a do teď nevěděl, kolik mi je, a já vím, že jsi mi říkala, abych mu to řekl, ale nikdy nebyla ta správná chvíle, a co si nalhávám, byl jsem srab a teď je pozdě, protože se neozývá a je konec a dneska jsem byl na hlídce sám a bylo to strašný. Zapnul jsem si teda zase všechny systémy a vůbec to nešlo. Do deseti minut jsem z nich lezl po zdech, protože to divně bzučí a svrbí mě z toho kůže a nedá se to vydržet a nevěděl jsem, že to je ten důvod, proč je vypínám, protože to nikdy předtím nebylo tak silný a nepotřeboval jsem je, protože jsem měl Wadea, a jsem úplně mimo a zítra se mám sejít s panem Starkem a nevím co dělat. A a a a —”

„Petere, dýchej.” 

Poslušně se nadechl. Vydechl. Nadechl. Vydechl. Nadechl...

Teta ho k sobě přitáhla blíž a pevně ho objala. „To všechno vyřešíme. Neboj.”


	7. Pochvala, která zabolí

Pan Stark vypadal jako spráskaný pes. Podle všeho mu teta May volala, když Happy vezl Petera do Areálu Avengers. 

Jo, rozhodně spráskaný pes. Ale říkal, že už Friday Peterovi hledá nejlepší lidi na hlavu. A chtěl se podívat na Spider-Manův oblek, aby zjistil, proč jeho systémy PeterovI tak drásají nervy.

Ukázalo se, že pan Stark nechává na Friday spoustu věcí. Včetně sledování Spider-Mana. Friday sebírala údaje a přetlumočila mu je. A z nějakého záhadného důvodu ani jednou nepřišla na přetřes spolupráce, o které věděl celý internet. Dokud si pan Stark nedal tu práci a nepodíval se na to osobně. Nebo se aspoň nezeptal Friday.

Peter měl z toho v puse divnou pachuť. Zkontroloval mobil. Nic. Chápal, že toho má pan Stark hodně. Ale tak ať se kurva netváří a nechová, že je Peter jeho priorita! Kdyby Peter neměl Wadea, taky by z toho byl pěkně v háji. Týdny rádiového klidu a pak najednou péče, když si pan Stark vzpomene…

Ale jo, pan Stark toho měl hodně. Pořád pracoval s právníky na Sokovských dohodách, dodatcích, přepisech, aby to bylo co nejvíc v pohodě. Peter byl rád. Pan Stark jednal za všechny supráky a snažil se jim zajistit lepší podmínky i zodpovědnost, kterou by podle Petera měli mít. Nemůžou přece jen tak shazovat mosty a odmávnout to tím, že jsou Kapitán Amerika a že prostě můžou. 

Peter měl pořád noční můry. Někdy, když se probudil a teta May byla doma, vlezl si k ní do postele, jako když byl malý. Někdy se jen stulil vedle ní a usnul, jindy jí o nich tiše vyprávěl.

Byly děsivé a namíchané se skladištěm, které na něj shodil Toomes. A není nic tak děsivého jako Toomes v trikotu Kapitána Ameriky. Bože jak byl rád, že je Rogers v Africe, v Asii nebo kdo ví kde jinde. 

Když teta May nebyla doma, prostě to zkousnul. Zatnul zuby. Možná šel na krátkou hlídku před školou. Jednou narazil na Wadea a ten, protentokrát, nedělal žádný vtípky nebo něco takového. Koupil jim tacos. Vyslechl Petera. Sám o něčem mluvil. Bylo to fajn. A řekl Peterovi, že mu může kdykoliv po noční můře napsat nebo zavolat. Bylo to fajn. Moc fajn.

Dneska spal hodně blbě. Slyšel každé kápnutí nedotaženého kohoutka o patro níž. Každé zavrzání podlahy nebo klapnutí dveří. Každou konverzaci. Nakonec se mu podařilo vyštrachat špunty do uší, ale moc nefungovaly. Aspoň neměl noční můry, takže nemusel riskovat, že by mu v noci Wade neodpověděl. Toho se bál asi ze všeho nejvíc. 

Zkontroloval mobil. 

Nic.    
„Změnil jsem intenzitu elektrických výbojů. Mohlo by to pomoct,” řekl pan Stark .

Peter si povzdychl, strčil mobil do zadní kapsy kalhot a sáhl po zapnutém obleku. Prostrčil jím ruku a soustředil se. 

„Tak co?”

Odolal pokušení protočit oči. „Ještě nevím. I předtím to trvalo nějakou dobu, než to začalo být moc.”

„Dobře, dobře. Petere?”

„Jo?” 

„Jsem vážně rád, že jsi mě poslechl. Deadpool není dobrá společnost. Jsi chytrý kluk.”

Usmál se a přikývl. Když se pan Stark otočil ke vznášejícím se diagramům, pomalu a potichu vypustil vzduch. Hlavně v klidu. Nemá cenu se hádat. A potřebuje nový oblek. 

Pořád žádné zprávy. 

„S kým jsi to vlastně byl na rande?” Nuceně se zasmál. „Teda, promiň, nakupovat?”

Pokrčil rameny. „To je jedno.”

„No tak, svěř se mi. Jak se jmenuje?”

Klid. Opakoval si to jako mantru. Hlavně v klidu. Nemá cenu teď vybuchnout a řvát. „Pane Starku, Ned s MJ chtěli obměnit můj šatník.”

„Proč jsi nic neřekl? Mohl —”

„Se vší úctou, pane Starku, ale to je trapný.” 

Pan Strak sebou cukl. 

„Jít s dospělákem nakupovat je prostě trapný. Jediný, s kým bych šel, je teta May.” Hraně se zašklebil. „A i kdyby to bylo rande, neptejte se mě na to. To je taky trapný.”

Pan Stark se teď tvářil přímo zděšeně. 

Peter se kousl do jazyka, aby se neusmál. Hrát si na puberťáka, kterýmu přijde všechno trapný a nerad se baví s dospělými bylo i užitečné.

Stark si odkašlal a zkontroloval systémy obleku. Peter se při tom nenápadně podíval na obrazovku mobilu. Nic. 

Na ruce v obleku mu naskákala husí kůže a mrazení se rychle rozšířilo až k páteři. Otřásl se, vyndal ruku a dlaní drhnul vztyčené chlupy. 

Pan Stark si toho všiml. „Pořád moc? Lepší nebo horší?”

„Nevím. Asi stejný.” 

Pan Stark zamručel a rozjel s Friday nějaké kalkulace. Uvažoval nad tím, že Petera připojí k elektrodám, aby cosi změřil. 

Normálně by to Petera zajímalo. Normálně. 

Zabzučel mu mobil. 

Znovu mu zabzučel mobil!

Mobil mu zabzučel zas!!!

Zprávy. Další a další.

Od Wadea!

**Wa De:** Fajn, přečtu si to.

**Wa De:** Byl jsi roztomilý! 

**Wa De:** A ty brejličky!

**Wa De:** Fotky z dětství jsou nej!

**Wa De:** KUrva Petey tobě je 17????

**Wa De:** :O :O :O 

**Wa De:** Jdu se střelit.

**Wa De:** Au.

Peter mu rychle naťukal odpověď: Jo, haha, roztomilý. Nestřílej se!

**Wa De:** Pozdě au. Schytalo to místo o kterym se nemluvi. 

**Wa De:** Au.

**Wa De:** POfoukáš mi to?

**Wa De:** Ne! 

**Wa De:** Dobrý střelil jsem se zas. 

**Peter:** Wade, přestaň se prosím střílet!

**Wa De:** To je dobrý zase se uzdravim

**Wa De:** Auu. 

**Wa De** : Jak je to kurva možný že ti je kurva 17????????

**Wa De:** ?????????????

**Wa De:** Au. Kurva.

**Peter:** Nooo. Narodil jsem se pozdě?

**Wa De:** Kurva Petey to není prdel!!!

**Wa De:** Jak ses vůbec dostal k boji se zločinem????   
Peter si skousl rty. Krátkou verzi Wade znal ale stejně to napsal: Kousl mě pavouk. Zastřelili strýčka. Přešil jsem si pyžamo a bylo to

**Wa De:** Počkej… Stark to ví?

Povzdechl si. 

**Peter:** Všechno je tam napsaný - čti dál :/

Nic.

Takže asi četl. 

Dal si mobil do kapsy a rozhlédl se po laboratoři. 

Pan Stark stál opřený o ponk a Petera pozoroval. „Hotovo?”

Přikývl. 

Vypadal, že chce něco říct, ale pak si to rozmyslel. „Tak jo. Navrhnout oblek tak, aby tě systémy nedráždily, bude trochu větší oříšek, než jsem čekal. Podle všeho… budeme muset udělat nějaké testy a bože, jak bych si přál, aby tu teď byl Bruce…” Pan Stark se na chvíli zahleděl před sebe, pak zavrtěl hlavou, odkašlal si a pokračoval: „No, myslím si, ale to ještě není jistý, že u tebe došlo ke zvýšení senzitivity. Možná se pavoučí geny smíchaly s lidskými hormony během puberty? Promiň, puberta, taky trapný, já vím.”

Peter si povzdechl a taky se opřel. To znělo teda báječně. „Takže… co teď?”

„Budeme na to muset jít úplně jinak. Od základu. Tady nejde jen o změnu frekvence elektrického proudu nebo tak. Možná budeme muset najít jiný materiál. Vymyslet jiný způsob vodění. Možná nevodivá vrstva těsně na kůži. Ale nechci se vzdát lehkosti a pružnosti materiálu.”

„Já bych prosil i snadné oblékání. Soukat se do těsného čehosi zabere moc času.”

Panu Starkovi už létaly ruce vzduchem nad modrými čísly, grafy a schématy. „Jasně, jasně. To půjde.”

Peter se pousmál. Pan Stark byl ve svém živlu. Rád by pomohl, ale teď mohl jen sedět a čekat.

Tak si sedl. 

Zabzučela mu kapsa. Rychle sáhl po mobilu.

**Wa De:** Peteeeeeyyyyyyyyyy

**Peter:** Jo?

**Wa De:** řekni mi ať se uklidnim

**Wa De:** zakaz mi zabijet

**Wa De:** prosim

Polkl. Tohle neznělo dobře. Rychle napsal: Wade, nikoho nezabíjej! Zůstaň v klidu!

Wade mu okamžitě odpověděl: snazim se. jsem porad doma ale stark ma stesti ze neni ve meste

Prohrábl si vlasy a hodil okem po panu Starkovi, který byl pořád zabraný do práce. 

**Peter:** Proč chceš zabít pana Starka?

**Wa de:** bylo ti 15 kurva!

**Peter:** aha

**Peter:** Takže jsi u Německa?

**Wa De:** Jo!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Peter:** Klid. Už to bylo dávno. Je to v pohodě.

**Wa De** : ZASRANEJ KAPITÁN KURVA AMERIKA NA TEBE DO PRDELE SHODIL ZASRANEJ LETIŠTNÍ MOST!!!!!!! 

**Wa De:** JAK

**Wa De:** JE

**Wa De:** TO

**Wa De:** KURVA

**Wa De:** V

**Wa De:** POHODĚ

**Wa De:** ???????????????????????????????????????

**Peter:** To nebylo tak strašný. Jsem v pohodě.

**Wa De:** Kuuuuuurva! Tohle neni prdel Petey! 

**Peter:** Ne, není. Ale jsem v pohodě. 

**Wa De:** Já to nechápu… Jak??? Do prdele!!!

Pousmál se. Wade s ním mluví. Nadává sice jako dlaždič, ale na Petera naštvaný není! Culil se čím dál víc a musel se kousnout do rtu, aby to pan Stark neviděl. Ne, že by zrovna dával pozor. 

Peter: Všechno ti vysvětlím později, jo? Osobně?

**Wa De:** Tak jo 

**Wa De:** Petey?

**Peter:** Jo?

**Wa De:** Zatím jsem nikoho neodživil!

Uchechtl se.

**Peter:** Šikulka. Zasloužíš si za odměnu tacos.

**Wa De:** Chimichangy!

**Peter:** Dobře. Chimichangy.

**Wa De:** A teta May to všechno teda ví?

**Peter:** Jo. Ví. Je tam všechno napsaný :) 

**Wa De:** Jdu číst dál. 

**Peter:** Teta nemá ráda pana Starka xD

**Wa De:** To je ženská podle mýho gusta!

**Peter:** To, že s ní pan Stark flirtoval, nepomohlo.

**Wa De:** S tetama se přece neflirtujeeeee :/

**Peter:** :D :D 

**Peter:** Jo. Je to jasný. Budeš se jí líbit. :)

**Wa De:** Juchuuuuuuuuu <3 <3 <3


	8. Večeře tří hrdinů

„Do prdele s tebou, Spider-Mane!” zařval na něj spoutaný zločinec.

„Oi! Touhle pusou líbáš svoji mámu?” zeptal se Peter předtím, než mu zalepil pusu pavučinou. „Tak! To je lepší. Že se nestydíš!”

„Ale stydí. Celý rudne, koukni na něj!” ukázal na zločince Wade.

Peter se zamračil a ještě jednou zkontroloval, že má zločinec volný nos. Měl. Přišel blíž. 

Zločinec sebou mrskal a pořád rudnul. Rychle mu pavučinu sundal a zločinec do sebe okamžitě nasál vzduch.

„Mám rýmu, ty debile!”

Peter se podrbal na hlavě, zatímco se Wade smál. „Aha, promiň. Neboj, zavoláme policii a za chvíli si tě vyzvednou.”

Podíval se na Wadea, který už držel u ucha zločincův mobil. Wade domluvil s ženou na druhé straně a vrátil mobil jeho majiteli. Tedy, strčil ho mezi pavučiny.

Postavil se a oprášil si ruce. „Tak jo. Pro dnešek padla. Hodíš mě domů?”

Peter se usmál. „Nezapomněl jsi na něco?”

Wade zvedl ukazováček. „Nezapomněl ale potřebuju nejdřív pár věcí.”

Peter se místo odpovědi otočil k němu zády a vystřelil pavučinu. 

Wade na něj s rozběhem vyskočil. 

V momentě, kdy Wade dopadl, už Peter letěl vzduchem. Kinetickou sílu Wadea využil k prvnímu zhoupnutí. Byli prostě perfektně sehraní. 

Jakmile dorazili k němu domů, Wade vběhl do koupelny s výkřikem: „Jen pět minut! Potřebuju sprchu!”

Pousmál se a rozhlédl se po bytě. Hodně se změnil od jeho první návštěvy. Nikde žádná plíseň a krabice od pizzy tvořily vratkou ale záměrnou konstrukci, která vypadala z jednoho úhlu jako Eiffelovka a z druhého jako šikmá věž v Pise. 

Žádný smrad. Při první návštěvě mu ze vzduchu slzely oči, ale teď se mohl nadechnout zhluboka, i když měl sundanou masku blokující většinu pachů. Místo toho byt voněl jako… jako… no jako Wade! Hluk slyšel pořád přes tenké stěny, ale s tím se nedalo nic dělat. 

Jednu stěnu, původně s dírami po nožích a kulkách, teď na strategických místech zdobily fotky a výstřižky z novin. Na většině z nich byl Spider-Man nebo Deadpool. Byli tam i fotky Petera z té složky, kterou mu kdysi dal. Při pohledu na fotku Vanessy se smutně pousmál. Vždycky ho z toho bolelo někde hluboko uvnitř. Mrzelo ho, že o ni Wade přišel. Občas se na stěně vyskytli i Kolos nebo Wolverine. Peter přišel blíž, aby si prohlédl nejnovější přírůstky. 

Mezi výstřižky komentující jejich spolupráci byl jeden nový, pečlivě vystřižený a napůl schovaný za zrnitou fotkou Spider-Mana v letu. _Deadpool novým hrdinou New Yorku!_ Přejel prsty v rukavicích po fotce Wadea, jak visí za kolena na větvi a hlavou dolů podává chlapečkovi strakatou kočku. 

To si Peter nepamatoval. Nebyl u toho a Wade se ani nezmínil. 

Páni. Věděl, že se culí od ucha k uchu jako šílenec, ale když on byl na Wadea tak pyšný!

Zabzučel mu mobil. 

**Teta** : Za jak dlouho dorazíte? Ať vím, kdy dát vařit těstoviny. Jaká byla hlídka? Všechno v pořádku? 

**Peter** : Za chvilku. Wade se chysta. 

**Peter** : Ty vaříš?!? :O :O 

**Teta** : Ha ha ha. Moc vtipný. Máme špagety.

**Peter** : Už se těším :) <3 

Jo, špagety budou v pohodě. Jestli teta něco zvládla, tak to bylo uvařit vodu a dát do ní těstoviny. Někdy byly sice slepené nebo trochu moc al dente, ale kdo by neměl rád jakékoliv špagety?

Slyšel, jak v koupelně zavrzal kohoutek a voda přestala téct. Bez blokující hlasité zvuky to bylo, jako by byl v koupelně taky. Proto většinou nosil sluchátka od pana Starka.

A vážně byl rád, že Wade konečně souhlasil se setkáním. Teta May do něj drnčela skoro každý den, ať Wadea konečně přivede, že ho potřebuje potkat a poznat. A Wade se pořád vymlouval, že to nejde. Ale teď souhlasil. Paráda.

Proč taky ne? Pracují spolu už dost dlouho a teta May o Wadeovi stejně všechno ví. A Wade o tetě May od Petera taky dost slyšel. Je jen dobře, že se ti dva konečně, konečně, konečně poznají. 

Jo, Peter byl možná trochu nervózní ale hlavně byl hodně rád. Jestli teta May pozná Wadea a Wade se jí pořád bude líbit… Pan Stark už nebude moct říct půl slova proti jejich parťáctví! Protože slovo tety May je zákon!

Prohlížel si jejich fotku, kterou Wade vyfotil zrovna, když si hrál na Peterův batoh. Málem tehdy Petera uškrtil, když se ho držel předloktím kolem krku, aby mohl jednou rukou fotit a druhou ještě ukazovat mír. 

Dobře… aby byl Peter úplně upřímný, byl ještě jeden důvod, proč chtěl, aby to dneska klaplo.

Prostě si přál, aby se May Wade líbil.

Aby ho měla ráda. 

A aby… možná kdyby… až… kdyby mezi ním a Wadem v budoucnu, v dalekém budoucnu někdy něco bylo… aby ho podpořila a byla za něj ráda. 

Protože Peter měl rád Wadea. 

Tak.

Řekl to.

Aspoň v duchu. 

Dveře od koupelny se otevřely. 

„Petey?”

Otočil se. Škvírkou bylo vidět jen jedno Wadeovo oko. „Potřebuju do ložnice pro oblečení a mám jen ručník. Nekoukej, jo?”

Usmál se a beze slova se otočil. 

Slyšel, jak se Wade zhluboka nadechl, otevřel dveře a tiše ale rychle přeběhl do ložnice. Srdce mu rychle bušilo. A to bylo divný. Wade ho má většinou dost klidný. I během boje nebo když utíká… 

Peter se nekoukl. A když v tmavém okně viděl, že se dveře otvírají, zavřel oči. 

Byl rád, že si Wade čas od času sundal masku nebo rukavice, Kdyby se Wade rozhlédl a viděl v odrazu okna, že se Peter kouká… 

Ne… Peter chtěl, aby mu Wade věřil. Byli přeci tým. Parťáci. Přátelé. Jestli nemůžou věřit jeden druhému, tak komu?

Dál si prohlížel a pročítal zeď. Byly tam i články z Daily Bulge. Ti lidi ho vážně neměli rádi. Wade je všechny propiskou nebo fixou přepsal a kolem fotek někdy namaloval rámečky. To bylo od Wadea pěkný.

Dveře od ložnice se otevřely a vůně… co to bylo za vůni? Vonělo to jako dříví a ještě něco.

Peter se otočil.

Oh.

Ooooooh.

Ooooooooooooh.

Wade si nervózně uhladil klopu saka. „Je to moc?”

Peter dokázal jen zavrtět hlavou. V puse měl strašně sucho.

Proč je tu najednou takové horko?

Pche. Jako by to Peter nevěděl.

Wade zvedl jednu tmavě modrou a druhou světle modrou kravatu. „Kterou? To víš… Toni. Mám teď dvě a mám si vybrat sám. A já vážně nevím.”

„Tony Stark nebo naše Toni?” dostal ze sebe Peter. Snad se už tvářil normálně.

Wade protočil oči. „Tony by rád viděl jinou kravatu kolem mýho krku. Naše Toni. Kalhotová Toni.”

Peter polkl. „Doufám, že jsi jí nechal pořádný dýško.”

„Samozřejmě! Tak kterou?”

Peter si ho pořádně prohlédl. Lesklé polobotky, šedé kalhoty, tmavě modré skoro až černé sako, bílá košile. U krku rozepnutá. Zatím.

„Musíš si vzít kravatu?”

„No jasně, že musím!!”

„A co když cestou narazíme na záporáky a oni tě za ni chytí a to tě znevýhodní v boji?”

Teď Wade vypadal opravdu ztraceně.

Peter přišel blíž k němu a vzal si obě kravaty. „Nemáme v plánu něco tak formálního. Budeme mít špagety.”

„Teta May vaří?! To… Měl jsem si vzít ten smoking. Musím se převlíct!”

Peter ho se smíchem chytil, aby nemohl utéct. „Žádný smoking. Takhle to je perfektní. Jestli chceš, vezmi si tu tmavou, jde ti k očím. Ale vážně můžeš i bez!”

Wade chvíli váhal, ale pak si vzal tmavou kravatu a rychle a bez potíží si ji uvázal.

Jak to sakra dělá? Peter by se dřív uškrtil!

Nakonec si Wade dal na záda batoh a vylezl po požárním schodišti na střechu. Peter ještě rychle napsal tetě May zprávu, že má Wade sako a že jim asi obyčejné mikiny stačit nebudou. Jakmile byli oba v maskách a připravení, vylezl mu Wade (tentokrát opatrněji) na záda a Peter je odhoupal a odpavučinoval domů. A celou dobu se snažil ignorovat, jak hezky Wade voní.

Přistáli v uličce vedle jeho domu. 

„Tak jo,” řekl mu Peter, když Wade slezl z jeho zad. „Já prolezu dovnitř oknem a převleču se, ty jdi předními dveřmi, jo?”

Wade si znovu uhladil klopy kabátu a pomalu přikývl. 

„Uvidíme se za chvilku, jo?”

Wade znovu přikývl ale vůbec nevypadal připraveně.

Peter zaváhal. Co když Wade vycouvá?

„Neboj, Petey. Už jdu. Uvidíme se za chvilku!” křikl Wade a vyběhl z uličky.

Zhluboka se nadechl a vylezl do svého okna. 

Teta May stála v pokoji u Peterovy skříně. Jakmile ho zaslechla, otočila se tak rychle, až jí červené šaty s drobnými bílými kvítky zavířily kolem lýtek. „Petere! Už jsi tady!” Podívala se za něj. „Kde je Wade?”

Sundal si masku a usmál se. „Jde dveřmi.”

Teta May si oddechla a hraně si otřela pot z čela. „Tak to se mi ulevilo.” Pak vyndala ze skříně Peterovu bílou košili a položila ji na postel k jeho tmavě modrým kalhotám. Přitom mu vysvětlovala: „Připravila jsem ti nějaké oblečení, když to Wade pojal formálněji.” 

Zvonek zazvonil. 

Teta May si uhladila šaty a popohnala ho: „Rychle, koupelna. Já Wadeovi otevřu.”

Než stihl cokoliv namítnout, strčila ho do koupelny a zavřela za ním dveře.

Peter se zaposlouchal. Teta přešla byt ke dveřím, otevřela a pozvala Wadea dovnitř. Prohodili pár zdvořilostních frází a pak teta pustila hudbu!

To mu dělá schválně!

Oukej, teď byl vážně nervózní. O čem s ním mluvila, že nechce, aby to slyšel?

Dobře. Sprcha. Čím dřív se vysprchuje, tím míň času stráví ti dva spolu sami.

Rychle pustil vodu, aby odtekla studená a svlékl si oblek. Skočil pod vodu, umyl se a vyskočil ven. 

Osušil a sáhl po oblečení na háčku na dveřích... které tam nebylo. 

Kurva!

Normálně by přešel jen v ručníku. S tetou tohle vážně neřešil. Ale Wade!

Wadeovi se stalo přesně to samý.

Jo. To je vážně k popukání.

Na dveřích možná neviselo jeho oblečení, ale byl tam tetin župan. Tedy… její jakože hedvábné kimono s jeřáby a sakurami. Zabalil se do něj. Sahalo mu stěží do půli stehen. Ještě předtím, než vyšel ven, se na sebe podíval do zrcadla. Přejel si rukou po tváři. Měl by se oholit. Už sahal po holící pěně, když v tom, i přes hlasitou hudbu zaslechl tetin smích. 

Okamžitě si pospíšil do pokoje. 

Když konečně vcházel do obýváku, Wade s May seděli na gauči a rozebírali Golden Girls. Wade neměl masku. Nadšeně při řeči mával rukama a May ho s úsměvem poslouchala. 

Bylo to zvláštní je takhle vidět vedle sebe. Bylo to… May s Wadem by k sobě i hodili. Jsou stejně staří a… oběma jim záleží na Peterovi a oba mají pifku na Starka. Vztahy vznikly i na menším základě.

Tak proč si strašně přeje, aby se najednou rádi neměli? 

Při představě, že by Wade byl jeho strýcem… To by radši skočil z okna bez pavučinovače.

To už by bylo lepší, kdyby to May dala dohromady s panem Starkem. Ugh.

„Petere, jsi hotový!” Tleskla teta rukama nad hlavou zatímco se protahovala. 

Wade se na něj usmál. „May má ráda Golden Girls!”

Seděl u něj v obýváku na gauči, povídal si s tetou May o sitcomech a usmíval se na něj bez masky. Co víc by si mohl přát?

„Petere?”

Zamrkal a podíval se na tetu. Natáhla k němu ruku a on ji vytáhl na nohy. 

Objala ho kolem ramen a natočilo ho k Wadeovi. „Tak schválně, kterou z nich je podle tebe Wade?”

Rozmýšlel se jen chvíli. „Dorothy.”

Wade vítězoslavně luskl. „Vidíš May? Petey si to myslí taky. Sophia… Pffft.”

Teta May si odfrkla a protočila oči. „Mělo mi to být jasný hned.”

Vztyčil se nad ní a založil si ruce na prsou. Zvedl neexistující obočí a zatvářil se hrozivě. S May se propichovali pohledem. Vážný výraz mu ale nevydržel dlouho. „Dvě Dorothy v místnosti jsou prostě vždycky psina! Kdo si myslíš, že je Peter?”  
May Petera k sobě přitiskla blíž ale nebyl si jistý, jestli si to vůbec uvědomuje. „Kdo si myslíš, ty?”

Wade se na něj podíval. Takové oči, jako měl on, Peter ještě neviděl. Nešlo jen o barvu… Když se smál, měl kolem nich malé vějířky vrásek a modrá mu jiskřila jako lesní potůček. A když byl zamyšlený, tak byly hluboké jako temné tůně. A když byl smutný, tak byly jako jezero brzy ráno, a když byl rozzlobený, tak jako rozbouřené moře. 

„Rose. Je jako Rose.”

Peter cítil, jak se mu roztahují tváře. Vážně? Rose?

Teta May mlaskla a vydala se ke kuchyni. „Dobrá volba,” řekla ještě před rameno. 

Wade se zakřenil.

„Sakra! Omáčka je studená, musím ji ohřát!” 

Dorothy byla sarkastická a vtipná a ochranářská a tvrdohlavá a Rose… Rose měla ráda každého a o všechny se starala. Měla ráda i drobnosti, které každý den přinesl, a záleželo jí na tom, aby se ostatní měli dobře. Peterovi to přišlo jako to nejdůležitější v životě a snažil se pomáhat, kde jen mohl. Snažil se chránit celé sousedství a ve skrytu duše byl rád, že není velký Avenger, který jen přijde a odejde a i když zachraňuje lidi, tak je _nevidí_. 

A Wade ho chápal. Wade ho znal a chápal ho a nedělal si z něj legraci, ale místo toho řekl, že je jako Rose, a proč je mu najednou takové horko a co to je strašný randál a do háje proč teta tak tříská hrnci a proč tu je takové světlo a co— 

„Hej, hej, klid,” řekl Wade tiše a položil mu dlaň nad srdce. „Zase máš moc vjemů? To bude dobrý. Pojď, sedni si.”

Matně pod sebou vnímal měkké polštáře. Hudba přestala a světla zhasla ale i tak bylo všeho pořád moc. Proč soused na konci chodby tak dupe?

Někdo mu nasadil čepici a… pořád byl hluk ale menší. Něco mu přejelo po hlavě a stisklo uši a… konečně ticho. 

Chvíli seděl bez hnutí a doufal, že nic dalšího už neuslyší. A ne. V rukou najednou měl položené brýle. Rychle si je nandal a otevřel oči. 

Wade před ním klečel a ustaraně ale klidně ho pozoroval. Viděl ho ostře a jasně, i když byla v místnosti tma a brýle měly ještě k tomu úplně černá skla se speciálními filtry. 

„Lepší?” artikuloval neslyšně.

Ukázal mu palec nahoru a slabě se usmál. V hlavě mu bušilo a pořád cítil vibrace snad každého pohybu v činžáku. 

Wade si sedl do tureckého sedu a podepřel si bradu rukama. Koukal na Petera a vůbec se netvářil, že by někam pospíchal. Vypadal spokojeně.

Peter musel vypadat vážně vtipně v brýlích a v pletené čepici. Aspoň, že měl pan Stark neomezené množství dobrých nápadů a napadlo ho udělat Peterovi i civilní protipavoučí věci. Jo, pavoučí puberta byla vážně k popukání. Podle všeho by se nakonec _neměl_ proměnit v pavouka. A neměl by mít celoživotně zvýšenou citlivost na všechno, kdykoliv bude mít silnější emoce. Peter si myslel, že se už lepší. Při boji se mu to skoro nikdy nestalo a když jo, tak Karen rychle spustila správné filtry, aby mohl pokračovat nebo utéct. Jenže v civilu to bylo horší. Když byl Peterem a řešil… věci. City. Když se příliš naštval nebo měl až moc velkou radost… jeho rozjitřené nervy to nedaly a spustily virvál. 

Nestačilo, že ho pokouše pavouk a jeho tělo se komplet změní ze dne na den. Ne. On si musí projít ještě extra hormonálníma sračkama. Co za zrůdu z něho bude? 

Něco ho rušilo. Něco mu přerušilo myšlenkový proud. Co to… kolečka. Opakující se rytmická kolečka na… jeho levé ruce. Na hřbetu. 

Podíval se dolů.

Wade mu palcem přejíždel po kůži. 

Nic jiného.

Podíval se nahoru.

Wade se na něj smutně usmíval ale… nebyla v tom lítost. Bylo tam to stejné, jako když řekl, že je Peter jako Rose.

Jeho úsměv se rozšířil a Petera napadlo, jestli to nějakým způsobem způsobil on. Taky se usmál.

Jak by taky nemohl?

Wadeovi oči byly jako jezero za novu, ve kterém se topily tisíce hvězd.

A Peter se topil s nimi.


	9. Můžu?

Noční New York. Pro pěšího v některých částech města boj o přežití v divočině plné šelem a parazitů. Pro lidi v prosklených apartmánech vysoko mezi mraky jen pouhé mraveniště plné světel. 

Pro Petera to bylo úl. Úl, který společně pracoval a fungoval na základě tajného tance. 

Jedna zavřená prádelna rozhodí tři čtvrtě v okolí. Nervozita stoupne a Peter stráví několik týdnů s nastraženýma ušima, aby měl jistotu, že pomůže každému, kdo zabloudí do špatné uličky.

Jeden nový otevřený stánek s hamburgery. Jedna rekonstrukce. Jeden semafor. Jeden zpožděný autobus. Jedna odstávka vody. Jeden útok záporáka. Jeden taxikář, kterému se narodilo dítě. Jedna prostitutka, která získala stálého klienta. Jedno dítě, které se ztratí. Jedna kočka na stromě. Jeden poslíček na kole. 

A jeden hrdina.

Ne. Jsou dva.

Wade vedle něj seděl na římse a houpal nohama. Upíjel něco přeplácaného s javorovým sirup a jablky. Měl neskutečnou radost, že na to dostal sypání ve tvaru červených javorových listů a žlutých hvězdiček.

Peter tohle miloval. Někomu to možná přišlo dětinské ale podle něj to bylo skutečné. Když má někdo radost z drobnosti, proč by ji nemohl projevit? A Peter měl radost, když Wade měl radost. 

Napil se ovocného čaje a spokojeně si povzdechl. 

Život byl dobrý.

„Mám pěnu na nose?” zeptal se Wade. Masku měl vyrolovanou jako čepici.

Peter se tiše zasmál. „Proč bys měl mít pěnu na nose?”

„Protože na mě koukáš a usmíváš se.”

„Jsem šťastný. Proč bych se neusmíval?”

„Oh…” Najednou byl Wadeův kelímek tou nejzajímavější věcí na světě. Nehlasně pohyboval rty a potřásal nebo vrtěl hlavou.

„Co říkají?” zeptal se ho jemně Peter. 

Wadeova hlava se stáhla mezi ramena. Přejížděl prstem po vzoru na kelímku. Neměl rukavice. „Chtějí… Obě chtějí to samý.”

To Petera zaujalo. Odložil za sebe svůj čaj. „Oni chtějí to samý?”

„Jo. Chtějí. Každá trochu jinak. Teda, hodně jinak, ale chtějí to obě.”

Peter mu položil ruku na předloktí a stiskl. „A co chceš ty, Wade?”

Wade polkl a podíval se na špinavě oranžové nebe. Zhluboka se nadechl. „Já to chci taky.”

Znovu ho stiskl, aby věděl, že má jeho podporu. „A můžeš mi říct, co chceš? Jestli to chce Bílá, tak to není tak špatný, ne?”

„Já nevím, Petey... Já nevím.”

Peter stiskl rty. Bolelo ho vidět Wadea tak zničeného. Co to může být? Co když Wadea už New York nudí? Co když chce pryč a neví, jak mu to říct?

Wade se na něj podíval, odložil kelímek a natáhl k němu ruku.

Přejel mu palcem od koutku úst k uchu, jako by maloval úsměv. Měl nahřáté bříško prstu.

Poslušně se usmál a Wade ruku zase stáhl. 

„Petey…”

Myslel na to, aby mu koutky zase neklesly. 

„Petey… Já… Na něco se tě zeptám, jo? A neboj. Stačí půl slova a už se tě nikdy nikdy nikdy nikdy nikdy nikdy nezeptám znovu, jo? A vážně nechci, aby to pak bylo divný nebo nepříjemný mezi námi, takže mě klidně pošli do háje, a jestli mě už nikdy nebudeš chtít vidět, úplně to pochopím. Bílá říká, že to bude v pohodě a že mě nebudeš nenávidět, a Žlutá říká, že jsem posera a že jestli už nic neudělám, tak bych měl spolknout kulku z vystřelný pistole. Jenže já vážně nevím, jestli se tě můžu zeptat nebo ne, protože jsi pro mě strašně důležitej člověk a nechci o tebe přijít a už mě prosím tě zastav, protože vím, že melu, ale nemůžu zastavit a rozhodně to vůb—”

„Hej, hej, klid. Zastavuju tě, jo? Wade, slibuju, že ať se mě zeptáš na cokoliv, nebudu tě nenávidět. Vždycky si o tom můžeme promluvit a můžeš mi vysvětlit své důvody. Potřebuješ někoho zabít? Potřebuješ s tím pomoc? Kdo to je a co udělal?”

Wade na něj zůstal zírat s otevřenou pusou. 

Peter protočil oči. Byl si skoro jistý, že to po něm Wade nechce ale taky si byl stoprocentně jistý, že kdyby chtěl, bude pro to mít kurva dobrý důvod. Peter není svatý. Ví, že vězení někdy nestačí. Ví, že ne všichni si zaslouží pěti stou šanci. A Wadea to rozhodně probralo.

„Rozbili jsme Spideyho,” zašeptal zděšeně Wade. 

Dobře, možná neprobralo. Chytil ho za ruku a propletl jejich prsty. „Žádné rozbití, neboj. Nemám chuť nikoho odživovat. Vážně. Na co ses mě teda chtěl zeptat?”

Wade zase zavrtěl hlavou.

Přejížděl mu palcem po zjizvené kůži. „No tak…”

Zhluboka se nadechl a ztěžka vydechl. Jako by měl na ramenech váhu celého vesmíru a dvou paralelních k tomu. Zavřel oči a stiskl Peterovi ruku tak silně, že by to obyčejnému člověku možná i zlomilo prsty. 

Peter pochyboval, že by si to Wade uvědomoval.

„Já… rád bych se tě zeptal, jestli… Petey… Můžu tě někdy vzít na rande?”

Vždycky ho jako kluka zajímalo, jaké to je, když se zastaví čas. Pak se to povedlo. A byl to ten nejhorší pocit v jeho životě. Držel strýčka a prosil ho, aby s ním zůstal, aby vydržel. A ten jeho pohled těsně předtím, než odešel… tehdy se pro Petera zastavil čas poprvé. 

Podruhé to bylo jiné. Stál na letišti a jeho dětští hrdinové po sobě házeli auta. A Peter si uvědomil, že nemá nejmenší tušení, proč se děje, co se děje. A že je v háji. Neměl tam co dělat.

Potřetí… Potřetí ho někdo, koho skoro definitivně určitě miluje pozval na rande. A byl to ten nejlepší pocit v jeho životě. 

„Moc rád, Wade, moc rád.”

Wade otevřel jedno oko. „Vážně?”

Uchechtl se. „Vážně. Kdo se na to chtěl zeptat? Ty? Bílá? Žlutá?”

„Bílá.”

To si Peter myslel. Bílá byl z nich ten největší slušňák. Kazišuk jeden. „A co chtěla Žlutá?”

Wade zavrtěl hlavou. „Někde ve světě ještě nebylo před desátou večer, takže to říct nemůžu.”

Zasmál se. „A ty? Na co ses chtěl zeptat ty?”

„Jestli ti můžu dát pusu.”

Bingo. Bílá je vážně kazišuk. „Můžeš.”

„Můžu?”

„Můžeš.”

„Vážně? Můžu?”

„Můžeš.”

„Ale jsi si jistý? Mo—”

Peter toho měl tak akorát dost. 

Vyšvihl se nahoru. V kleče na římse chytil Wadea za ramena a políbil ho.

POLÍBIL WADEA!

Odtáhl se.

Byla to jen rychlá, krátká pusa, ale cítil jeho rty na svých. Stačilo to na to, aby věděl, že chce víc. Ale zatím to stačilo. Zatím. Protože tohle bylo správné. Alespoň mu to ten velký hřejivý pocit na hrudi říkal. 

S Wadem se na sebe šklebili jako dva blázni. Medvědí ruce ho držely kolem pasu. Peter byl přesně tam, kde měl být. Položil Wadeovi čelo na čelo a jen si užíval jejich blízkost. Wade neuvěřitelně voněl. Olízl si rty. Wade neuvěřitelně chutnal. 

„Petey?”

„Jo?”

„Může ti já dát pusu?”

Usmál se. „Můžeš.”


	10. Jsem si vědoma, že každé pořádné vypravování má končit svatbou, a jsem ráda, že nemusím své čtenáře v tomto důležitém bodu zklamat.

„Toni je nejlepší.”

„Naše Toni nebo Tony?!” zavolal na Wadea, když odbíhal do ložnice pro manžetové knoflíčky.

„Toni, díky které máš tenhle smoking, ne Tony, kvůli kterému musíme mít smoking.”

„Jo, to jo! Dostala dobrý dýško ale myslíš, že to stačilo?” zeptal se Wadea a podal mu knoflíček a nastavil rukáv.

Protože wow. Wade byl ve smokingu… smoking hot. Neuvěřitelně. Toni odvedla výbornou práci. Jako obvykle. I když, to by se asi člověk musel snažit hodně, aby Wade nebyl v něčem sexy. Nastavil Wadeovi i druhou ruku.

„Slintáš?” zeptal se ho Wade zatímco se se špičkou jazyka mezi zuby soustředil na zapnutí druhého knoflíčku.

„Možná. Divíš se mi?”

Wade se zasmál. „Nedivím. Znám tě až moc dobře. Slintáš pořád.” Když se mu konečně podařilo rukáv zapnout, jeho vítězné „Ha!” bylo akorát tak hlasité, aby to Petera vůbec nebolelo. Nastavil Peterovi ruku a ten se pustil do práce. 

„Neslintám pořád!” namítl Peter a poslušně se pustil do zapínání. Manžetové knoflíčky jsou zlo.

„Ale slintáš,” bručel Wade spokojeně. „Slintáš, když cvičím. Slintáš, když se protahuju. Slintáš, když bojuju. Slintáš, když vařím. Slintáš.”

„Kdybys na sobě neměl při vaření zástěru, možná bych neslintal.”

„Mám dělat palačinky bez zástěry? To na slintání nepomůže.”

„Druhou,” řekl mu a Wade nastavil pravačku. „Kdybys na sobě měl něco jinýho než jen zástěru, tak bych neslintal. Kdo to má po ránu vydržet?”

Wade se ušklíbl. „No ty přeci. Co by na to asi Newyorčané řekli, kdyby se dozvěděli, jaký je Spider-Man po ránu nenasyta?”

„Pravda. Se všemi těmi krokodýly v kanálech, útočícími roboty, šokujícími aférkami bohatých a ještě více šokující a již brzy oficiální monogamií Tonyho Starka by jednoho nadrženýho pavouka už opravdu rozdýchat nemuseli. To ne, to jim udělat nemůžeme. Zatím.”

Wade ho objal. I když byl skoro o dvě hlavy vyšší než Peter, pořád se mu povedlo položit Peterovi bradu na rameno, chytit ho za zadek a pořádně si ho k sobě přitáhnout.

„Pořád si to můžeme rozmyslet,” zamručel Wade potichu. „Zůstaneme doma, zahrajeme si svlíkací Mario Kart, miluješ svlíkací Mario Kart, dáme si spoustu sexu a pak ještě dvakrát tolik palačinek, vezmu tě do muzea nebo planetária… Vykašleme se na nějakou svatbu a zůstaneme doma. No taaaaak. Peteeeeey.”

Povzdechl si a objal ho. „To dáme. Nebude to tak strašný.”

„Upeču ti borůvkové sušenky a udělám brusinkové bonbony. Ty s javorovým sirupem. Miluješ je. Udělám ti brusinkovomalinovojahodový sirup s borůvkami!”

„Vždyť ani brusinky nemáš rád. Musím to ochutnávat za tebe.”

„Mám ho rád, když to ochutnávám z tebe. Co ty na to?” 

Polkl. Možná trochu slintal. Možná se mu ta představa hodně zamlouvala… Den v posteli se sirupem na nejrůznějších místech zněl lákavě… Pomalu dlouze vydechl a soustředil se na to, že jestli nedorazí, teta May ho vytahá za uši, jako by mu znovu bylo jedenáct. „Budeme tam spolu. To půjde.”

„Nemají mě rádi.”

„May tě má ráda a bude tam taky.”

„Jsem pozvaný jen, protože sis dupnul.”

„Pravda. Tony ví, že bez tebe bych se neukázal anebo bych tě tam propašoval.”

„Když já tam nechciiiiii.”

Peter ho objal pevněji. Wade sice pořád zněl, že si dělá legraci, ale věřil mu to jen napůl. Někdy měl Wade období, kdy lidi bez masky nedával. A pokud polovina z nich byli hrdinové, kteří na něj měli pifku, a druhá hrdinové, kteří ho neměli rádi… K tomu všechny ty společenské šarády, sezení v klidu, v tichu, žádné nemístné vtípky... „Dobře. Jestli opravdu nechceš jít, nepůjdeme.”

Wade do Petera víc klesl. „Myslíš to vážně?” zašeptal.

Hladil ho po zádech. „Samozřejmě. Jen budu muset vymyslet, jak odsud ukradnu jejich svatební kytici, nebo co to vlastně bude.”

Wade se napřímil. „Ty chceš ukradnout kytici?”

Pokrčil rameny a pokračoval v hlazení. „Myslel jsem, že budeme celou hostinu vymýšlet strategie, jak se k ní dostaneme a porazíme ostatní. Protože jsem slyšel něco o naostřených podpatkách a odepínatelných sukních. Bude to boj. Tony žertoval, že udělá překážkovou dráhu a místo házení ji budeme muset získat dřív než ostatní. Byli bychom dobrý tým.”

Wade se zasmál. „Ostatní by neměli šanci. Máš pavučinovače?”

„Samozřejmě. Máš lano, hák, sedák, boxery, omračující šipky, eletrošoky a podobně?” zeptal se ho Peter jen tak mimochodem.

Zalapal po dechu. „Na pozvánce bylo žádné zbraně!” 

Zvedl obočí. „Ale hák není žádná zbraň, ne? A šipky se nepočítají,”

„Není! Běžím pro něj!”

Peter ho s úsměvem pozoroval, jak otvírá obří skříň a vybírá spoustu spoustu spoustu věcí, která by se jim mohla hodit, a ze kterých se jim podaří dovnitř propašovat tak desetina. Možná šestina. 

„Ta kytka bude naše!” jásal Wade. 

Vzal z linky mobil a bez blesku a bez zvuku vyfotil nadšeného Wadea.Tahle fotka půjde na stěnu. Vážně byl rád, že si všechny novinové výstřižky vzal Wade při stěhování s sebou. Prst při tom automaticky provlékl prstenem z druhé strany mobilu, který byl přidělaný k Deadpoolově značce nalepené zezadu. Druhou rukou si po mobilovém prstenu na ruce přejel prstem. Pro většinu lidí to byl jen držáček. Tony nechápal, proč ho má, když má lepivé prsty. Nikdo nevěděl, co to je ve skutečnosti.

Ale on věděl.

Wade věděl. 

Koupil mu držáček za tunu kreditů v Arkádách. Muselo mu trvat měsíce je všechny potají vyhrát. Připravil jim parádní celodenní rande na oslavu jejich výročí. A celý nervózní se Petera zeptal, jestli se ho může na něco zeptat. A nebyla to spoluúčast na vraždě. 

A jestli tu kytku vyhrají, Wade už mu bude muset dovolit říct světu, že jsou zasnoubení. Svatba přece musí být do roka a do dne, ne?

_**Fin** _

(Koho si Tony vezme, je ve hvězdách, tedy na každém ze čtenářů. Každý z nás asi má svého oblíbence. Ať je to kdokoliv, jsem si jistá, že mu vyberete toho nejlepšího… dobře, chtěla jsem říct člověka, ale to by bylo rasistický, takže nejlepší bytost přesně pro něj. V této fanfikci se Thanos ještě nějakou tu středu neukáže a možné je opravdu cokoliv.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A je to! To byl konec všech konců!  
> Veselé Vánoce všem slashařům tam venku a hlavně veselé vánočky přeji Tofiam!


End file.
